The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend
by NachoNachoMan1992
Summary: Zero is struggling to stop his descent to level E and he refuses to drink Yuki's blood. Rei is a rebellious new transfer student struggling to fit into aristocratic life in the Moon Dorm. Together they come to an unexpected arrangement that will turn both their lives and the lives of those around them upside down. Edit complete 09/2016.
1. Two Blue Hearts

**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

 **AN:** Hi this is a Reupload. It has been pointed out to me on a few occasions by a few different lovely people that the formatting needed work. This fic was a flawed little precious child for me. Only through rushing and my own laziness. Hope this is an improvement. No major changes just a tidy up.

Thank you so much to everyone that has read this story. I never imagined so many people would. It will focus on a ZeroxOC romance but Kaname, Yuki and the night class will also be featured. This will be rated M you have been warned. This is a slightly AU story and is set around the halfway mark of season 1. I have also read the mangas but my story deviates quite a bit from those especially later volumes. In this universe Yuki is fully human and she found out Zero was a vampire on her own. Zero has never bitten Yuki. Everything else should be pretty canon. Please read and follow and comment thanks. This chapter I'm listening to Troye Sivan – Wild.

 **Chapter 1 – Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds.**

Zero retched over the sink his dewy skin was cold and clammy to the touch. His long pale fingers trembled on the edge of the sink as he watched the undigested blood tablet swirl down the drain. It had been his third attempt today. It was getting worse.

The attacks, the thirst, the hunger pangs were becoming unbearable. At first he'd ignored them. He didn't want to admit what was happening to him but the urges were becoming too strong now. He needed…blood. The thought of hot, thick blood gushing onto his dry tongue and down his burning parched throat made him shiver but not in disgust. He shook his head roughly fretting a shaking hand through his silvery hair. He was disgusting. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and shuddered. He was a monster.

His eyes were red with bloodlust his fangs chewed on his bruised bottom lip. He had become the thing he despised most. A vampire. A savage beast in human skin. He loathed himself. He was weak and filthy. He wanted to die to be free from the constant hunger that could never be sated. He placed a shaking hand over his bloody rose. It could end the pain. He brought it to his temple and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what he was in that moment. In his final moments he just wanted to be free from the constraints of his own body. He squeezed the trigger. He heard rushing footsteps and felt small hands desperately trying to overpower him.

"Zero! Stop!"

Her voice was anguished. He heard the gun clatter into the sink from his limp fingers. He felt her gentle hands on his face and the rapid beating of his traitorous heart in his chest. He opened his eyes to see Yuki's big, beautiful brown eyes filled with tears her breaths coming sharp and fast. She was an angel. And he was a demon.

"Why did you do that?! I swore I would never give up on you Zero. We'll find a way. Don't give up on yourself!" She shouted defiantly a frown on her brow.

Her small hands slipped from his face to his chest where she balled them into fists and smacked them as hard as she could against his chest. She was so innocent, so cheerful. Even now. How could she do it?

"Yuki. I'm losing myself more often. I'm becoming level-"

"Don't say it!" She blurted out.

He almost smiled at her then. She was denying even what she could see right in her front of her because she believed in him. It almost made him happy. But then it made him feel sick. Yuki deserved happiness, someone whole, not him. No matter how much he loved her he would never allow himself to taint her. She was so pure. She brushed her mahogany hair aside revealing her pale milky throat. Zero's throat burned and the bloodlust coursed through his veins. She smelled so good like scented soap and vanilla and she was baring her throat to him. She was offering herself to him with a complete lack of fear or disgust. Oh how he wanted to bring his lips to her beautiful neck and bit. But once he did he would never forgive himself. He had to push her away. He had to push everyone away. It was safer that way.

"Yuki no. S-stop." He said weakly his throat rasping as he pushed her away.

"Why Zero? I want to help you, let me help." She said softly as she advanced closer.

He shoved himself against the tiled wall clutching his throat as his vison blurred around the edges. He was so thirsty and her blood smelled so good. His control was slipping.

"By giving me your blood? I-I won't do it Yuki. Now get out of here. Now!"

She gazed at him her eyes shining with unshed tears as he slid down the wall weakly. Yuki stood defiantly above him her hands flickering at her side.

"Don't come near me. Get out!"

He rasped as he felt the beast within him take over. Yuki hesitated but then ran. Her doe eyes had been wide with fear. That was the first time he'd ever seen her fear him. He smiled sadly. Good. Fear me. Zero lay on the floor his consciousness slipping away from him. Good Yuki keep running. And don't ever look back.

Rei yawned down at the contents of her book. Class was almost over. Good. She could see the sky lightening to blue already. Dawn wasn't far away. Kaname and Ichijo scribbled at either side of her as their teacher drawled on. He was pretty cool actually but as if she'd be allowed to admit to them that she found their vampire hunter teacher cool. They already thought she was weird.

She'd transferred halfway through the term and was still settling in. But she didn't think she'd ever fit in here. Here was no different from anywhere else. Kaname had taken her under his wing in the way an annoying overprotective brother would. He was kind but she needed just a little more freedom. She was the youngest here so everyone treated her like a baby a little but no one as badly as Kaname. Maybe he pitied her. He was a sucker for saving damsels in distress that was why he was so in love with Yuki. She'd figured that much out already. But Rei wasn't a damsel and she wasn't in distress.

Her keen hazel eyes roved over the rest of the night class. Ichijo was sweet but everyone else sort of scared her still. The impossibly beautiful Ruka just kept glancing at her as if she wanted to kill her. She knew she was jealous. It's not as if she'd asked Kaname to pay attention to her she didn't want it Ruka was welcome to him. Not that it'd do her much good he only had eyes for Yuki. Aido too she could feel his icy glare on the back of her head. They were all a little in love with Kaname. Personally she couldn't see it. She'd exchanged pleasantries with the others but not much else. She could add Cross academy to the never-ending list of places she didn't belong. She didn't feel like an aristocrat. She never had and never would. There had been a time when the loneliness had been bearable. One person made her feel almost normal. But that person was gone. And they weren't coming back.

Her sister Minako had been aristocratic enough for the both of them. Her parents had always urged her towards the aristocrat life, good education, good pureblood or aristocrat husband and she was all too eager to please them. They had been so different in every way in looks and in personality. In all respects they shouldn't have been close but they were sisters and that bond could never be broken.

She'd had the most beautiful long blonde gently curling hair and blue eyes the colour of the sea. She was tall and demure and elegant. The perfect Aristocrat's daughter. She smiled remembering how much she'd hated it when she'd call her Mini. They had been so different but she missed her so much. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Don't cry Rei she's gone now.

So her parents had shipped her off hoping the change in scenery would help transform her into an aristocratic lady. Not likely she thought. She was always getting into scrapes her hair was a dishevelled, wild mop of black curls just beginning to curl over her ears. Her mother would approve she hated it when she cut her hair she said it wasn't ladylike. She hated long hair it just got in the way she loved going on adventures and exploring. Her pale skin would be covered head to toe in cuts and bruises if it weren't for her vampire healing. She was short for a vampire made to look shorter by the impossibly long limbed night class that surrounded her. She knew she was a disappointment to her parents and she'd tried to be more ladylike especially after everything that happened with Mini but it was so hard to act like an aristocrat. She just wanted to run into the forest and never look back. Marrying into the aristocracy wasn't high on her list right now if ever much to her parents chagrin. She wanted to see the world first. All of it. She gazed out of the window daydreaming. Some day she would be free of here. Some day.

Zero hadn't been able to sleep all night. He kept seeing Yuki's wide eyes and his own red irises that had gazed out from the mirror. He shuddered. He didn't know who or what he was anymore. He patrolled the perimeter of Cross Academy. His duties as a Guardian helped him feel a little more human and right now he needed to feel that more than anything. Zero also needed some fresh air and time away from Yuki. He didn't know how much longer he could control the thirst. He exhaled angrily as the night class approached to go towards the Moon Dorm.

At least he wasn't here he couldn't have faced him, not tonight. Aido glared at him. Zero almost smiled at that. He hated him for disrespecting his precious Kaname. Good.

"So when will you joining us Kiryu?" Asked Aido teasingly.

Zero's blood boiled in his veins. Never. Kaname had already spoken to Master Cross about the transfer but he didn't want to think about it. Not yet.

Rei rolled her eyes why couldn't everyone just get along?

"Aido stop being a dick and leave him alone." Said Rei drawing him a tired look.

Aido blushed and his mouth fell open. She heard Ichijo try to contain a snicker behind his hand.

"Well we definitely need to teach this one some manners." Said Ruka scathingly.

Rei made to retort but she bit her tongue. She happened to glance at Zero who was giving her a strange look at that moment. Her face felt uncommonly warm as she looked at him. He was different from the others. Kaname had told her about him. It made her smile that Lord Kaname was jealous of this rakish guy with his untucked uniform and ear piercings all because he and his precious Yuki had a special bond. She noticed that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of lavender and his hair was white as snow. He didn't look like the others either. She shivered as she glimpsed the hunter's seal on his neck. He was just one big walking contradiction and she liked that.

Zero gazed at the nigh class with guarded eyes. He had noticed the new night academy student she seemed different from the others. She wore her tie loose and her sleeves rolled up. Her hair was tousled and she always looked like she'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't. She wasn't as stuck up as the others and seemed to find this whole thing terribly boring. Why was she sticking up for him anyway?

"Come on let's get to our dorms." Said Ichijo bowing at Zero respectfully. He didn't return the courtesy.

"Maybe we should take Kiryu with us give him a little guided tour?" Said Aido.

Shiki and the others laughed. She didn't. It wasn't funny. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

Zero's face hardened and he pulled out bloody rose from his pocket and cocked it. Rei gasped. One shot would be enough to kill her…or him. She thought strangely. Aido and Zero glared at each other as Aido's ice crystals began to form beneath Zero's feet. She desperately looked around for help. Everyone except Ichijo was grinning enjoying the show. Weren't they going to help stop them?

"Do something." She whispered nudging Ichijo in the ribs desperately.

Ichijo gazed at her helplessly. Rei exhaled angrily. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. She leapt between them.

"Leave it Hanabusa." She said firmly pushing him back gently ignoring the fact Zero's gun was inches from her head. Aido glared at her.

"Who do you think you are to challenge me? What are you doing sticking up for him anyway? Got a little crush on the soon to be level E have we?" Said Aido angrily a cruel smirk twisted on his angelic features.

Rei blushed at his words but hardened her resolve. How could he say that to him? She didn't know Zero or Aido that well but that just seemed unnecessarily harsh. Poor guy. Level E was her idea of a living nightmare. It was a living nightmare for Zero. Before she could retort Zero had pushed her aside his gun advancing towards Aido's temple. Her eyes widened. No! Shit where was Kaname when you needed him? She had to stop them.

"Whoa! Everybody timeout!" She shouted in a rush waving her hands over the night class.

She exhaled shakily her heart racing in her chest as Zero frowned in confusion. They were all frozen exactly as they had been except herself and Zero. He glanced at her then that unreadable expression in his eyes.

Zero had no idea what had just happened but it irked him that he found it difficult to drop his gaze from her hers.

He turned from her. She got the feeling he didn't say much. He was prickly all right but if she were Zero she knew she would be too.

"Hey wait up!" She shouted catching up to him.

He continued looking straight ahead barely noticing her presence.

"Won't they wonder where you've gone?" He asked his voice rough.

She grinned.

"Nope they can chill there till I get back."

Zero raised his eyebrows.

"You mean they're still frozen and you're just going to leave them there?" He asked.

She laughed at his expression. He thought she was crazy too.

"Yeah only I can unfreeze them. I used to play pranks on my family all the time. Don't worry they need time to cool off." She said her voice deep with nostalgia.

"Um thanks I guess." He said softly still not really looking at her.

She smiled. She got the feeling Zero wasn't the type of guy to say sorry or thanks a lot.

"You're welcome." She said quietly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I'm Rei by the way." She said halting her walk and extending her hand to him.

He hesitated and frowned down at her hand.

"I don't have cooties you know." She said with a grin.

She shook her head and withdrew her hand when she saw he wasn't going to take it. He must really hate vampires. She didn't blame him.

"O...k. Goodnight Zero." She was about to leave but thn she saw him clutch is throat.

His violet eyes reddened and he grasped her shoulders. She stayed perfectly still. He was thirsty.

"You don't have to be afraid of the thirst you know. Don't deny yourself." She said.

Her eyes never left his. She saw the lavender flickering beneath the red and he pushed her away roughly sinking to the floor his head in his hands. She felt immense pity for him in that moment but he wouldn't want her pity he didn't want anyone's pity.

"Go." He said roughly his voice rough and desperate.

Why was he being so stubborn? Rei didn't move a muscle. Zero tried to regain control but it was so hard. Her blood smelled so good. He usually didn't like the way vampires smelled but this one was different. Her scent was earthy and lightly floral like the woods in spring. It didn't cloy sickeningly sweet in her throat. She smelled good, maybe even better than Yuki.

"No. I won't. You can't scare me. You're thirsty. And my guess is the blood tablets aren't working and you're too stubborn to seek help from anyone because you don't want to admit what you really are. So you'd rather starve. Am I right?" She asked shakily. She didn't know why she was being so bold with a complete stranger. She felt strange.

He looked at her his fangs bared. A shiver ran through her body at the sight. There was something about watching him taken over by blood lust that made her stomach knot oddly. Zero's resolve was fading. Who did this vamp think she was she didn't know anything, but she guessed right about you didn't she Zero? Guess you aren't fooling anyone anymore.

"Did she offer herself to you? Yuki?" She asked her eyes never leaving his.

He stood and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Don't you EVER talk about her."

Rei swallowed thickly as she gazed up at him. He was fierce but she wasn't afraid of him. She watched the pulse point beneath his tattoo beating rapidly she could smell his blood just beneath the surface. It smelled good. She'd always heard anything below level C blood tasted disgusting but she doubted that. Her throat was dry and parched she hadn't noticed until now. She was due a blood tablet. She had never tasted real blood on her tongue and had never wanted to know how it tasted. Until now. Zero watched as her hazel eyes flashed red and her fangs protruded over her plump lips. She was thirsty too. They were disgusting creatures.

"Too honourable to bite her were you? Bite me instead." She said thrusting her wrist in front of his face the pulse point beating erratically.

Zero felt anger course through him how dare she so assume so much about him and correctly at that. Then he felt the anger be replaced by want. He could see the blood pulsing through her veins beneath the pale skin at her wrists. She smelled so good.

"S-stop why are you doing this?"

"Because you need help but you don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not her. I'm one of them. You hate me already so you have nothing to feel guilty about. Use me, hate me, and do whatever you want I don't care just drink. No one deserves to starve."

He shook his head.

"No." He replied shakily.

She pressed her wrist to his lips her heart racing. She'd never been bitten before. She felt his warm lips spread over her wrist and the sharp fangs scratching lightly over her pulse point.

"Wait. Not here. He'll smell it. I know a place."

She took him by the wrist racing into the forest. She ducked beneath low branches glancing behind to check on Zero every so often. They came to a clearing with some boulders and a little stream gurgling by. She came here to think sometimes. She'd never encountered anyone on her times here before. Plus the streams and the damp earthy smells of the forest might mask the smell. She pulled him down beside her on a large boulder. It was cold beneath her bare legs. He watched her hesitantly.

"Do it." She said firmly.

Zero took her wrist in his hand and without a moment's hesitation he bit down into the flesh firmly. He must be starving she thought. One of his hands was bending back her fingers roughly the other gripped her forearm. His grip would have left marks if she'd been human. She watched him drink greedily a strange feeling bubbling in her stomach. It hadn't hurt as much as she'd thought. It felt sort of good in a way. His fangs throbbed against the open wounds but it was more of a deep burning ache than a sharp pain.

He looked younger with his eyes closed and his hair across his face like that. She didn't know why she did it but she brushed his hair back from his forehead with her free hand. His hair was silky soft to the touch and shone silver in the dying moonlight. He was very beautiful.

Zero let her sweet blood flow down his throat. It tasted so good. In that moment he didn't care about anything else only the taste of her and how good it felt to drink her blood. She tasted even better than she smelled. She felt her fingers touch his hair gently and he thought of other fingers that had brushed through his every night when the nightmares got bad. Yuki. He froze pushing her wrist away. He felt better than he had in months. He felt satisfied and strong but how long would this feeling last?

"What's wrong? Have you had enough?" She asked softly.

He turned to her then. Her cheeks were flushed and she was wrapping her tie from her neck around her wrist. The blood would already be clotting but she couldn't let anyone see any sign of it. He nodded unable to speak. He felt disgusting. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Are you ok?"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked smiling as his eyes returned to lavender. He nodded.

"Why did you do that? Why do you care? Why not let me starve. The rest of them would have."

Rei didn't know the answer to any of those questions. Part of her felt an affinity with him he didn't fit in in his world either. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm not like the others. I don't really fit in here."

He nodded. She wasn't like the others. But she was still a vampire. The sun was starting to come up. She had to go she had to unfreeze the night class and come up with some excuse to feed Kaname.

"I better go. Hey, Zero. Meet me here tomorrow before class ok? This can be our secret. No one has to know."

He frowned across at her.

"Why?"

"We'll make this a regular thing. I'm not a pureblood so my blood will only stop the blood lust for a while."

"What are you getting out of this?"

Rei deliberated for a moment then smiled.

"Knowing that I'm doing something that would make Kaname and my parents go crazy. "She said with a smile.

Zero frowned at her. She was a strange girl but hey anyone that wanted to piss of Kaname was fine in his book.

She ran off glancing back quickly.

"Tomorrow then." She said with a smile.

He watched her melt into the darkness swift and silent. She was crazy. He found a tentative smile touching his lips as he sat in the early dawn light feeling more clear headed than he had in months. He wasn't willing to admit it was because of her blood. Not yet. He could still taste her on his lips. He still felt guilty about what he'd done and he wasn't comfortable with this arrangement but if it protected Yuki then…maybe this could work.


	2. I Live For Danger

**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

Thanks to umairali332 for the favourite and to GreekCrazyGirl for the follow. Whoa only after chapter 1 as well thank you! So guys I also forgot to mention in this universe Kaname and Yuki are obviously not related as Yuki is completely human just thought I'd clear that up. Please feel free to comment and follow etc. I'm pretty sure Zero and Rei are totally just shaking off all the haters in this chap. Only more sexy biting and a little swearing in this chapter nothing M rated until much later. Thanks for reading. This chapter I'm listening to Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman.

 **Chapter 2 – I live for danger.**

Zero still hadn't managed to wrap his head around the events that had passed in the past twenty four hours. He was pulled from his turbulent thoughts by Yuki's appearance at his side as the school day came to its end.

"You look better today Zero." Said Yuki with a cheery smile on her lips.

Because of Rei's blood he thought guiltily. He could still taste her on his tongue sometimes but his throat rasped for her again. The sun was low in the sky. He needed to go. He ducked out of class before patrol started. Yagari gave him a questioning look and Yuki a concerned one but he turned on his heel and left before he had a chance to change his mind. What if this was a trap? What if she wasn't there? He shook his head and melted into the woods memorising all the twists and turns from the night before.

Rei was sitting on the boulder her face raised to the setting sun. He noticed then that she had freckles. She really was strange for a vampire. They were normally so pale and didn't usually bask in the sunlight. She turned hearing his approaching footsteps a crooked grin gracing her features.

"I thought you weren't gonna show." She said shuffling over on the boulder so he could sit beside her.

Zero sat next to her enjoying the stillness and peace for a moment. If they weren't thinking about doing something entirely crazy and forbidden this place was almost peaceful.

"Thought about it." He replied gruffly.

Rei shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come."

Zero felt his face warm beneath her hazel gaze. Weird. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So what happened last night?" He asked.

Rei laughed then grimaced. She had a nice laugh it was a very unladylike hearty chuckle.

"Kaname wasn't too happy and neither were the others. They asked me what happened and I said I just let you go and I was so pissed off at them I just left them like that for a while. They bought it but they aren't too fond of me…not that they were before. It was pretty funny really. Aido keeps complaining he has a crick in his neck from being frozen for an hour."

She said her grin widening.

Zero felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth but stopped it before it could bloom. He wondered why she didn't get along with the others but he didn't dare ask. Why was he so interested anyway?

"So…are you thirsty?"

She asked softly. Zero swallowed suddenly becoming hyper aware of her scent so close to him and the sandpaper quality that was beginning to blossom at the back of his throat.

She smiled softly.

"I guess I don't need to ask. We're always thirsty." She said a look of understanding as his red eyes met her hazel ones. She knew how it felt to covet, to crave.

"This, what we're doing…it's forbidden. If anyone found out…" He said his throat raspy with want and need.

Rei shuffled closer to him.

"That's half the fun. Don't make it sound so dirty. It's our secret; no one will find us here." She said teasingly.

Her eyes alight with mischief. She undid the scarlet bow at her neck and took off her white uniform jacket. She pulled her shirt collar down revealing her bare shoulder and a lacy white bra strap to him. Zero blushed and his eyes flickered back to lavender.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Rei laughed at his expression.

"Relax Zero. I'm not going to jump you. I need to go to class after this they'll notice the blood drops."

Zero felt his blush deepen which he didn't do often. Would he really mind if she did do that? He gasped it was the blood lust clouding his mind that was all. But even he had to admit she was beautiful in her own way. He moved closer to her face watching her reaction. He saw a blush bloom across her cheeks beneath the random smattering of freckles on her skin. She exposed her throat to him expectantly. He watched her pulse quicken just beneath the delicate curve of her throat. He noted that her unruly, short black curls smelled like green apples. She closed her eyes tightly and tensed her fist on her bare knee. Her skirt was tucked awkwardly beneath her and her movements had caused the white material of her uniform to ride upwards. He tried not to look at the exposed soft, toned flesh of her thighs. He hesitated as he watched a frown cross her brow. She looked afraid. Which she had every right to be. Look at yourself Zero. Look what you've become. Don't. But it was no use. The voices of reason were drowned out as he inhaled the warm intoxicating scent of the blood pulsing centimetres below his lips.

Why was he taking so long? She was too afraid to open her eyes to find out the reason why. She shivered as she felt his warm tongue flick over her pulse point. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as he opened his lips and she felt the harsh scrape of his fangs against her rapidly beating pulse. She gasped as they sank deep into her throat. He wasn't being as careful as last night. She could feel strands of his snowy hair tickle her bare collarbone. This was how it felt to sin. And it felt good.

He pulled her closer desperately his long fingers fisting in her half discarded shirt. It wasn't enough. Her back was pressed to his chest he couldn't get enough purchase. She wriggled out of her shirt and pulled away from him earning a groan of protest as his fangs broke away from her neck. It sounded almost carnal and sexual she blushed at the thought.

"Relax. We're just getting started." She whispered as she spun around in his lap.

She saw a look of confusion cross his face which was replaced by something deeper and darker. Her knees straddled his hips and her bare inner thighs brushed against the outsides of his long legs. It was indecent especially like this but she felt the most alive she'd felt in weeks. Maybe ever.

She gently pressed the back of his head down with her hand guiding him into the crook of her neck and felt him break through the skin and begin to drink once more. This was better she could hear him drinking more fully. She felt his long fingers claw down the length of her bare back. She threw her head back fully. As she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her she felt her own hands involuntarily bunch in his jacket. The actions of his drinking and the touch of his lightly calloused hands on her soft skin were causing a series of strange, pleasurable tingles to radiate through her body. If this was wrong then why did it feel so right? She pondered that as she felt him pull away. He gently lapped at the excess blood that had pooled in her collarbone. She shuddered at the feeling. She'd heard drinking blood could be pleasurable for the person offering their blood but she'd found that difficult to believe. Until now.

She blushed as Zero pulled back his scarlet eyes fading back to lavender once more. His pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed. Their breaths were ragged and uneven in the silence. Neither dared to speak for fear of breaking the atmosphere. He looked embarrassed, ashamed, and guilty. Why? She wasn't Yuki. Maybe that was why. He'd wanted to do this with her. Or maybe he hadn't completely hated it? She dared to think.

"Sorry." He muttered as he pushed her back and she half wriggled half fell off his lap.

She shook her head as she hastily buttoned up her shirt again. She felt shy now after the heat of the moment had passed.

"Don't be."

She felt her neck tentatively the wounds had already healed. She retied her bow messily. It was the colour of blood she thought absently. She shrugged her jacket back on rolling her sleeves up. She could feel the weight of his stare on her.

"What?" She asked.

"How can you just be so ok with this? You do this a lot or something?" He asked.

"It's natural. We're vampires we're supposed to drink blood. Actually…never. Well until last night." She replied with a shy smile.

His eyes widened.

"No one's ever… bitten you before? Before me?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

He looked guilty again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. Because then you'd feel guilty like you do right now. That's why. She said nothing. She had to change the subject.

"Don't make a big deal out of it ok? It's not like you had to buy me dinner first or anything." She said a teasing smile on her lips as she tried to break the tense mood.

Her smile widened at the blush that bloomed across his pale skin. He acted all tough but really he was pretty shy underneath it all. It was cute. Cute? What the hell? Snap out of it Rei. She could tell he wanted to talk more but that could lead to complications. And things were already getting pretty complicated.

"Come on. You're going to be late for work and with the dance coming up tomorrow the girls…and guys will be extra crazy." She said rolling her eyes.

Zero had almost forgotten about that. She didn't seem too thrilled about it either.

"You going?" She asked breezily as they descended back down to the dorms.

"Working. Thankfully."

Rei sighed.

"You're lucky. I hate Balls. Getting all fancy for what? Especially when it's a bunch of people you don't particularly want to be around. My parents used to drag me to all the Aristocrat parties. There's one coming up soon. Kill. Me. Now." She said disdainfully.

Zero actually smiled at her then. He couldn't help it. They weren't so different really. He hadn't expected that from her. Rei froze as she watched him. He looked like a completely different person when he smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.

"What?" He asked defensively. She shook her head for fear that if she told him he should smile more she might never see it again.

"You're sort of strange you know that?" He said with a teasing light in his eyes.

Rei shrugged with a chuckle.

"I guess I like being strange. It's more fun."

He nodded. She had a point.

"Well this is where we part ways. I guess with the Ball I won't see you tomorrow. But I'll see you around." She said meaningfully.

Zero understood. She wanted to keep the deal going. He nodded in agreement. He didn't like the arrangement but what other choice was there? Plus Rei wasn't so bad. Had he really just thought that?

Rei snuck back to the moon dorm as dusk was setting in and almost crashed right into Kaname. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy. Kaname narrowed his eyes at her and for one terrifying moment she thought that he knew. Her stomach clenched queasily as her heart leapt into her mouth guiltily.

"Sneaking off again." Said Kaname a disapproving edge to his voice.

"I went for a walk." She said with an innocent smile.

She popped a blood tablet into her mouth not really savouring the flavour she was just so thirsty. He made her thirsty. She blushed and noticed Kaname's eyes narrow again.

"Come on it'll take us twice as long to get across tonight with the Ball tomorrow."

Kaname nodded and Aido looked as if he was going to burst from excitement. He loved the attention.

"Hey what are you wearing tomorrow?"

She heard Rima ask Ruka. Rei rolled her eyes and supressed a yawn which drew a grin from Ichijo. Ruka glared at her.

"Oh what are you wearing tomorrow Rei?" Asked Ruka her voice filled with fake friendliness.

Rei shrugged.

"I'm not really into dressing up."

"Shocking." Mouthed Ruka under her breath.

Rima and Shiki laughed sharing a pocky stick between them.

Rei smiled.

"It's sweet that you actually think I give a shit what you all think of me." She said with a wide smile aimed at Ruka.

She laughed as she saw Ruka's flustered angry face. Even she didn't look pretty when she was angry. She walked ahead of them leaving them to their brainless gossip. She stayed beside Ichijo he was just always so nice. She knew if her mother had been here she would have been pushing her to date him but she wasn't remotely interested in him in that way and she got the feeling he wasn't either. Zero slipped into her mind unwarranted suddenly. His violet eyes were hazy as he leant down towards her not to bite but to kiss. She blushed. What was she thinking? She brushed the thought aside. Thoughts like that were dangerous.

She heard Yuki's whistle blowing manically as both Zero and Yuki held back the throngs of students. Yuki was a tough, spunky, pretty little thing. She could see why they liked her. Kaname and Zero shared a lingering cautious hate filled glance. Kaname whispered something to Yuki and she saw her blush. Ruka, Aido and Zero looked like they wanted to kill Yuki and Kaname respectively. It must be horrible watching someone you love fall in love with another. She was glad that she knew nothing of love. It made something in the pit of her stomach writhe as she watched Zero watching Kaname and Yuki. She buried it down deep within her before it could take root.

She squeezed through a small gap that Zero had created in the throng of crazy students. She risked a discreet glance backwards. Her heart skipped a beat as she found Zero's violet eyes on hers. She gave him a quick smile and her heart gave another thump as he returned it. It was barely a smile really just the slight ghost of a smile but it was still a smile. She turned from him with a grin on her lips and a warm feeling in her chest. It was too bad he had to work tomorrow. He probably would have been the only person to make the Ball a little more bearable.


	3. This is getting good now

**Chapter 3 – But this is getting good now.**

 **AN:** This chapter was more difficult than I thought and it's a little disjointed and Zero gets a little OOC but next one will be easier just had to get this one out the way. We get a little glimpse of all the angst and various triangles we have going on at the side-lines and most importantly Rei's backstory. So this story will be a slow burner. Sorry. Also I'm going to mix the order of events around a little to suit just a warning starting here. Thanks for reading. This chapter I'm listening to Wildest Dreams – Taylor Swift (Ryan Adams cover.) Zero you're pretty much everyone's wildest dreams am I right?

Rei huffed as she gazed out of the window into the deep purple early evening sky. She wished she was out there instead of trapped in this stuffy room with Ruka and Rima. Clouds of perfume and silk enclosed her on all sides. They'd tipped out both of their entire wardrobes onto the bed and were flinging dresses all over the place. Why had they even asked her to help as if they valued her opinion at all?

"I heard Lord Kaname sent Yuki a dress." Said Rima as she discarded a purple chiffon prom dress unceremoniously on the floor.

Rei rolled her eyes. She hated dresses and gossip. She was currently inside her worst nightmare.

"Too bad she won't be able to fill it out right." Said Ruka with a smirk.

Rima cackled. When she wasn't sharing pocky's with Shiki she was bitching with Ruka. Poor girl wasn't even here to defend herself. Jealousy was a fickle thing. She hoped she never had to encounter it.

"Don't be mean to her just because you're jealous Ruka." Said Rei turning to Ruka.

Ruka frowned but laughed.

"I'm surprised you're sticking up for Yuki. She's the one your boyfriend is crazy about too."

Rei fought to keep the blush from her face. Zero.

"Look the other night I was just stopping a war from breaking out. We abide by Master Cross' rules here to keep things peaceful. I don't feel anything for Zero." She said frostily standing and making for the exit. She was tired of their childish games.

"I see how you look at him, when you think no one's watching. It's sad actually. You should stick to the Aristocrat's if any of those will actually want you. He'll fall to Level E soon. "Said Ruka darkly.

Rei froze feeling the blood boil in her veins at her poisonous words. She was enjoying this. She let the anger simmer back down deep inside her. She didn't know anything. She didn't know her. Or Zero. Ruka was hurting and she was using her to make herself feel better that was all. Rise above it Rei.

Rei faced Ruka from the doorway.

"I'd go with the dark purple it brings out your colouring. Akatsuki won't be able to take his eyes off you. Maybe just this once you should try and catch his eyes instead of Kaname's. Not that you have any reason to listen to my advice Ruka. What do I know?" She said with a soft slightly sad smile.

She left a blushing dumbfounded and open mouthed Ruka as she pulled the door open and left. She inhaled deeply in the hallway glad to be free of all their idle gossip. Akatsuki was devoted to Ruka why did she keep chasing after Kaname? She shook her head. Love, it always got messy. In that moment she was glad there wasn't anyone for her. Zero popped into her head then but she shooed him away. He was doing that a lot lately and it was getting a little weird.

Rei unwillingly retreated to her room to get ready. She pulled open her wardrobe and fingered through all the gauze and silks and ruffles. Mini had loved to dress up. She had watched her getting ready and wished some day she would be as beautiful as her. She let a sad smile touch her lips. A child's dream. She was all grown up now. And she was completely alone. Dresses didn't suit her the way they had suited Mini. She immediately discarded a frothy lavender number that was the exact shade of Zero's eyes and she told herself it was because of the frills not because of the colour. She deliberated over a black taffeta but discarded it again. She came to an emerald silk fishtail gown. It was beautiful. Mini would have looked beautiful in it but she wasn't Mini. She smiled as she pulled out a short black cap sleeved chiffon t-shirt style dress with sheer panels at the sleeve and the hem. She'd pleaded with her mother to let her have this one. It was the only one that she felt made her look a little like she wasn't pretending. She wanted to put her boots on but she knew her mother would find out somehow and inevitably march right down here and kill her. She sighed as she shimmied out of her clothes and slipped the dress on. She rifled through her shoes until she came upon a pair that were black and strappy with a scarlet bow at the back. These would have to do. She gazed in the mirror. She didn't look so bad.

Ruka had did her hair earlier. Why was she trying to be nice then saying really mean things? It was straight instead of her shaggy mop of curls. It fell to her jaw line now in a sleek bob. She'd pinned a red rose behind her ear. She slicked on some red lipstick and left the rest of her face natural. She didn't really look like herself but she didn't look too ridiculous either she guessed it would have to do. She descended the stairs and heard a wolf whistle. It was Ichijo at the bottom of the stairs. She checked behind her for Ruka or Rima but they weren't there.

"He was whistling at you stupid." Said Aido as he glided down the stairs next to her.

Rei blushed and took the arm that Ichijo was offering to her. He was only being polite.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her his green eyes crinkling. He was a good friend. He could probably sense she was really uncomfortable and out of her comfort zone and just wanted to make her feel better.

They made their way to the Ball in pairs and groups. Rei taking special care in her heels she hoped she didn't look like she was struggling too much. She much preferred boots or bare feet.

Ruka had on the deep purple gown and her arm was through Akatsuki's. She gave her an apologetic smile. It was a genuine one. The first she'd ever had bestowed upon her from Ruka. She smiled back. They understood each other now. The smile said 'Just because I don't particularly get you I don't hate you and if we weren't so different we might actually get along'.

The ballroom was filled with twirling dancing bodies in a rainbow of chiffon and lace. Laughter and cheerful voices filled the air. It was beautiful. But it was something she had never felt a part of.

"Hey Ichijo want a drink?"

She needed some space from the staring and the girls going crazy over the night class boys. She slipped away giving Ichijo an apologetic smile as he entertained all of his lady fans. She felt her eyes catching with guys from the day and night class who had never batted an eyelid before. She felt so self conscious. She hated Balls. She poured herself a glass of punch her heart beating wildly and her stomach knotting nervously. She sipped it tentatively her hand shaking slightly on the glass. She looked out to the balcony. Lord Kaname was dancing with Yuki. They looked happy. Yuki looked very pretty in a pale pink gown. Like a princess she thought. Someone else was watching them too. Rei's heart leapt into her mouth. Zero. He'd said he was working. She didn't know why and it was probably a terrible idea but she started to walk towards him. She could feel and hear her blood roaring in her ears as she got closer. What should she say? Nothing you idiot, turn around. It's best that no one knows you even speak to each other. You have to be careful to keep secrets at Cross Academy she thought. She had never been good at being careful.

"Hey." She said softly as she stopped beside him as they both watched Yuki and Kaname getting closer. She winced poor guy was torturing himself.

He turned to her his eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

"Hey."

They gazed at each other then unsure of what to say next. He was still looking in her eyes. She blushed beneath his intense gaze did she have lipstick on her teeth or something?

She looked beautiful. He thought. Different from the other girls and different from Yuki but beautiful. Her hair was straight tonight and her shapely legs looked as if they went on forever in that dress even though he knew she was pretty short for a vampire. Her hazel eyes were hesitant beneath his gaze. He could see her pale shoulders were bare beneath the sheer black sleeves. A memory of her bare shoulders and the lacy white bra strap entered his mind. He blushed. Why had that come into his head? Snap out of it Zero. She's a vampire. And so are you said a twisted little voice at the back of his mind.

"I thought you were working?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I am." He said gesturing to his uniform.

She smiled.

"Doesn't mean you can't make the best out of a bad situation." She said shrugging.

She pulled the rose from behind her ear and fixed it in his jacket pocket tentatively her fingers lingering on his lapel. He gave her that strange look again and she smiled. She broke Zero's gaze as a girl neared them on her periphery.

"Um sorry but um I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Asked a shy, nervous young girl with glasses.

Poor girl she was looking at Zero half afraid and half in love.

"I'm sorry. I can't dance." Said Zero gruffly.

Rei frowned at him. The poor girl was the colour of beetroot as she shuffled away mumbling her apologies. She heard people whispering around them.

"Zero! Don't be an ass. That took a lot of nerve for that girl to ask you to dance. One dance won't hurt." She said shaking her head.

She ran after the girl and took her arm gently as she led her back to him.

Zero was looking at her in disbelief his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide.

When Rei realised he wasn't going to speak she did instead.

"I think Zero would like to say something to you wouldn't you Zero? And he would love to dance with you."

The girl's face lit up and Zero clenched his jaw directing an angry glare at Rei.

She left the girl with a smile and an encouraging pat on the arm. She walked behind Zero and pushed him in the small of his back causing him to stumble onto the floor. He glared over his shoulder at her but awkwardly led the girl in a slightly clumsy disjointed waltz on both their parts.

She grinned you know he might actually enjoy it a little more if he cracked a smile she thought. The girl looked so happy. She only had eyes for Zero and she could completely understand why. He was breath-taking. She shrugged off her weird thoughts and laughed as he shot her a particularly angry glare over his shoulder as they twirled amongst the other dancers. She crossed her arms over herself feeling oddly alone in a room filled with people. She had always felt that way.

Kaname and Yuki were still in a little world of their own too out on the balcony. At least Zero wasn't torturing himself looking at them anymore she thought. The dance ended and they bowed to one another respectfully. The girl's friends surrounded her squealing and chatting excitedly. The girl ran over and squeezed her hands in hers and thanked her profusely. She shook her head but gave her a smile it was nothing really. She and her friends melted back into the throngs of people giggling. She smiled. Her heart felt warm in her chest. She'd helped make her happy. Even if it was only for a moment. Her smile fell as she saw how angry Zero looked.

"Why did you do that?" He asked his voice rough.

"That girl was half in love with you Zero. It may have been only a dance to you but not to her. I know you're a nice guy underneath it all so don't act like you're a dick." She said.

A deep frown creased her brow. He was making her blood boil in her veins. He looked a little less angry when he spoke again.

"I didn't ask for her to fall in love with me." He said.

Rei nodded a sad smile on her lips.

"No you didn't. But you don't get to decide who falls in love with you…or who you fall in love with."

He froze at the weight of her words. He glanced back out to the balcony. Yuki and Kaname were embracing now. Rei took his hand then ignoring the whispers and the stares from both the day and the night class. She had to get him out of here. She led him outside. His hand was limp in hers as she weaved them through the crowd down the stairs and into the chilly night air.

He gazed at her expectantly as they stood outside with the sounds of the ball rapidly fading behind them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Or made you dance with that girl." She said bowing her head to him apologetically.

Zero's eyebrows rose slightly. He hadn't expected an apology. She hadn't did anything wrong.

"It's ok."

They stood in the silence beneath the moon and the stars. They could still hear the music faint and ethereal coming from upstairs.

"Let's get out of here." Said Rei a mischievous grin on her face.

"Where? I'm working."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Zero. I had no idea you were such a stickler for rules. Let's live a little."

Zero gave her a disapproving glare but she could tell he hadn't been annoyed by her words. She took his wrist in her hand and untied her shoes at the same time. He raised an eyebrow as she stood barefoot.

"Much better." She said leading him through the forest paths.

She rejoiced at the feeling of the dewy grass beneath her bare feet.

"People will know we're gone." Said Zero matter of factly.

"Big deal. We're just taking a walk nothing more."

"I wonder how people could possible think a night class student and a day class guardian vampire hunter going for a walk together would be weird."

Rei laughed. Her tinkling laughter echoed through the night air. She supposed it was strange when you put it like that.

"You know Zero you're pretty funny when you aren't so busy being serious."

He rolled his eyes but she could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Where are you taking me?"

Rei laughed.

"Relax. You'll like it. It's a place I come to get away from everyone."

He gazed at her then. She'd taken him away to save him from hurting. Why would she do that?

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Rei froze. The truth was she wasn't sure. There was just something about Zero that made her want to be honest and open with him. That had never happened before and it was a little terrifying.

"I don't know. Because I want to. Because I know how it feels to be left out I guess." She answered gently.

Zero held her gaze not completely satisfied with the answer. How had she been left out? She didn't fit into her world either in the same way he didn't fit into his. He'd known that from the start but she'd just admitted as much to him. She led him towards the lake where they sometimes held sports on hot days. It looked entirely different now when it was completely deserted and the grass covered in glistening frost. Winter was fast approaching you could almost smell it in the air. Winter always reminded him of snow covered in blood. He felt Rei's eyes on him bringing him back to the present as he followed her to the clearing.

Rei sat on the grass cross legged beneath a large oak tree and plucked at the grass with her fingers as she patiently waited on Zero to sit. He leant against the trunk softly his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Why don't you fit in?" He asked suddenly.

She gave him a surprised smile.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in genuine intrigue.

He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied awkwardly.

It was the truth. Zero didn't know. Something about her made him want to ask questions but he didn't know why.

"I've just never fitted in. I hate all the rich parties and all the boring aristocratic bloodlines. It doesn't interest me. Not any of that. My mother and father had the perfect daughter then I came along and messed everything up."

Zero's mouth involuntarily opened as he listened.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

She smiled sadly as her mind was filled with her sister's presence.

"She was perfect. Smart, beautiful and good but best of all she would entertain all my wild ideas. She always stuck up for me even when my parents were so mad at me she would defend me. Because she was my big sister. But my parents never believed her. It was always my fault. I can't be who they want Zero. Not ever. They want me to be like Mini…I just can't do that. The worst part is when I look in their eyes I know they wish it had been me instead of her. Everyone thinks that."

"Don't say that Rei." Said Zero his eyes serious on hers.

Her beautiful eyes were full to the brim with unshed tears tears.

He'd called her by her name. Her name sounded like velvet on his tongue.

"Why? It's true. They wished it had been me. It was an accident they weren't supposed to kill her. They got it wrong."

"Who?" Asked Zero softly.

"The Vampire Hunters. Mini got in the way." She said as a slow tear finally spilled onto her cheek.

Zero was speechless. Why was she telling him all this? He was one too.

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly breaking the silence.

She smiled sadly shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks."

It meant a lot coming from Zero.

"Why did you tell me all that?" He asked his voice just barely above a whisper.

She gazed intently into his eyes in that moment losing herself completely leaving nothing behind but the truth.

"Because I knew you'd understand and you wouldn't try and make me feel better. You just listened."

He nodded. How did she know so much anyway?

"I'm sorry too you know, for what happened to your family." She said gently.

Zero shrugged. It wasn't her fault. He wondered how she knew. Kaname probably.

"That was a long time ago."

"Does it get better?" She asked.

Zero thought of how close he and Ichiru had been. It still made him sad. He still missed him he would never stop but the raw gnawing pain of loss had dissipated over time.

"Yeah." He answered.

They sat in silence gazing up at the moon.

"I wonder what everyone back at the Ball thinks we're doing or if they've even missed us?" She asked absently.

Zero gave her an awkward embarrassed look and Rei laughed. He smiled.

His smile made her feel better. She wiped her eyes a grin still on her lips.

"I guess they would think that. But so what? We know the truth."

Zero nodded.

"Yeah. We do."

"You know you aren't so bad. For a Vampire I guess." Said Zero.

Rei's eyes widened. Had he really just said that?

"You know Zero I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said with an easy grin.

Zero laughed brushing a hand through his hair that looked like pure moonlight.

He had a nice laugh. She got the feeling she wouldn't hear it often.

"I hope that isn't true."

Rei grinned.

"You know you aren't so bad either… for a moody Vampire Hunter I mean."

They looked at each other grinning. They understood. They should have been enemies but they were both struggling to fit into the moulds they were being forced into.

"We should get back." Said Zero.

Rei hummed in agreement but lay back on the grass gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah but let's stay here a little while. They can't get us here."

Zero nodded. No they couldn't. He lay down next to her with their heads close together but their bodies far apart. Right now they didn't need blood they needed comfort and they were each other's comfort that night. Nothing more. They didn't need to hide from each other like this. Right now it didn't matter who they were or what they were. Beneath the inky black sky it didn't matter. They could just be. If only they could stay here forever like this thought Rei as she gazed across at Zero. He looked so peaceful. She wished he could stay like that forever too. At peace.


	4. So baby pull me closer

**Chapter 4 – So baby pull me closer.**

 **AN:** Thankyou so much to Shannyrox101 for the favourite and for the follow! This chapter I'm listening to The Chainsmokers – Closer ft Halsey.

Rei and Zero walked back to the moon dorm just before the sunrise. Rei's bare feet padded against the pavement in the silence of the pre-dawn. They'd stayed together all night side by side. He'd wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She pulled it around herself a little tighter she could smell his scent n the fabric fresh and citrusy.

"Let me walk you back." He said.

"No way. This is far enough. No need to fuel the rumours further right?" She said with a shy shrug.

Zero nodded. She was right. They had spent the night talking and just enjoying the silence and peace of the night. He felt good. Better than he had in a long time and he hadn't even drank any of her blood. He felt refreshed and invigorated even although he'd only snatched an hour of sleep if it all. Strange.

She'd watched over him as he slept. He was so beautiful. Almost like an angel. So pale and white. His sooty lashes flickering as he dreamt. She hoped they were good dreams.

"Thanks Zero. I can officially say that's the best Ball I've ever been too." She said as she curtseyed towards him theatrically.

"Me too." He said with a crooked smile and a curt bow.

"Well. Until tomorrow." She said giving him a meaningful look and shrugging out of his jacket.

He hadn't drank. He would be thirsty.

"It already is tomorrow." He said.

She nodded as she looked towards the orange sky as the sun broke over the horizon.

"So it is."

She turned from him with a shy wave. The grin wouldn't leave her face as she made her way to the Moon dorm. She twirled on the spot and leapt through the air gracefully. She felt so warm and happy like there was a fire burning inside her despite the chill of the dawn air. She felt so alive.

Zero smiled as he watched her leaping and twirling around. She was crazy. She looked so happy it made his heart feel light in his chest. Watching her gave him hope that even amongst all the sorrow and the pain there were moments of joy and he had to make them count. Before it was too late. His thoughts turned to Yuki in that moment. She had been far from his mind. That had never happened before. He looked back towards her dorm. She glanced over her shoulder at the door and gave him a final wave before disappearing inside. She was completely throwing the axis of his life out of sync. But maybe that was a good thing he thought with a tentative smile on his lips.

Rei leant against the door closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She smiled as she remembered the way he'd started snoring lightly in his sleep.

"Where have you been Rei?"

Rei jumped in surprise as she found Kaname gazing down at her from the head of the stairs.

"Out. I needed some fresh air." She replied annoyed to find that her voice was shaky and uneven.

Kaname's intense chocolatey gaze seemed to see straight through to her core in just one glance.

"You and Yuki looked you had a good night." She said as she ascended the stairs.

Maybe he wouldn't notice she'd changed the subject. The others must have just gone to sleep. She was thankful for that at least. She saw a rare blush gracing Kaname's cheeks as she got closer.

"Yes. We did. But don't change the subject. Were you with him? You left together holding hands." He said.

His voice was barely above a whisper but each word was barbed with disapproval. He really did hate him. She couldn't understand why he did other than that he loved Yuki too. Thinking about that made her feel sick. Zero loved Yuki. The restless writhing began in the pit of her stomach again. Best not dwell on that. She tried to act cool if he found out then they would both be in trouble.

"No. We just had a talk. I was alone." She said trying to keep her voice even.

Kaname's eyes narrowed scrutinising her completely. Her heart raced. He knew she was lying.

"Why the interest anyway?" She asked innocently playing with the bows on her shoes.

"We all have our part to play and your part is not as Zero's lover."

Her eyes snapped up towards his her mouth falling open. She blushed. His…lover? But they hadn't…she didn't. What was he talking about parts? She hated when he got all cryptic like this it scared her.

"I'm not anyone's lover. I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not crazy enough to fall in love with a level E. Part?" She said her words jumbling together in an awkward rush.

Zero wasn't a level E, but he will be, a small voice stated in her head. Not on her watch. Kaname smile as his body relaxed a little.

"Good. I'm glad we got that straightened out. We all have our part to play in my plan. All in good time Rei. You should get some sleep it is early."

Rei nodded and walked to her room feeling his eyes on her every step of the way. This wasn't good. The uneasy feeling in her stomach strengthened.

Rei collapsed on her bed willing sleep to come but her mind whirred ceaselessly with Kaname's words and Zero's violet eyes.

Zero woke as the sun streamed through his window. He'd overslept. His sleep had been fitful and permeated by memories of the woman that took everything from him. Shizuka Hio. Her silvery hair was wrapped around him her fangs were guzzling his blood. There was so much blood. Ichiru. He rubbed the old bite wound tracing the lines of his tattoo. It was aching and burning today. He showered his mind on the past the entire time. He dressed quickly and left. He noticed whispers and stares wherever he went even more so than usual. Yuki waved to him across the courtyard and ran towards him.

"Where were you last night? I was looking for you. Did you really leave with Rei?" She asked as her eyebrows rose.

He smiled. No you weren't you were with him not looking for me. It hurt to admit that but not as much as it should have. What was going on with him today?

"Yeah but nothing happened."

Yuki frowned. She didn't understand. Zero had never spoken about her before. She'd never seen him with any girls except her and they were practically siblings. Rei, she hadn't spoken to her before but apparently she was a little crazy. She seemed nice though. She always gave her a smile which was more than most of the night class did.

"Everyone's talking about you both."

Zero rolled his eyes and started to walk away from her.

"Let them talk. Gossip doesn't help grades." He said brusquely.

Yuki winced. Exams were really soon.

"Hey Zero help me study later?!"

He turned to her and nodded. He hadn't checked in with Master Cross in a while. Maybe it could be like how it was before. Zero shook his head. Back then he'd been human but Yuki had still loved Kaname. She had always been in love with him.

He sat through class his mind elsewhere he became increasingly alarmed to find a lot of his thoughts were being taken over by Rei where he'd once thought of Yuki. It was strange and frightening. He kept thinking of her smile and her long legs in the damp grass. He should stay away from her yet here he was counting down the minutes until he saw her again. Classes finished early today. He attempted to make a speedy exit but felt Yagari's hand on his elbow. He had very fond feelings for Master Yagari in a way he'd been like a second father figure. He knew he was struggling to accept him as a vampire but he was struggling with that too. Zero gave Yuki a nod saying he would be round later. She nodded back giving him a concerned glance.

"You shouldn't get close to that girl?" Said Yagari sparking up a cigarette.

Zero's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"Master I'm not close to anyone. What girl?"

"The little black haired vampire."

Zero swallowed awkwardly.

"She's a vampire. Of course we're not close."

Yagari nodded the tension going out of his shoulders a little. Zero felt his guts clench guiltily talking about her like that after she'd been so candid with him.

"Good. She's dangerous. Follow these pacifism rules but don't get too close all right?"

Zero nodded. He was concerned about him. Was she really so dangerous? He'd held her in his arms she'd seemed so fragile then, delicate almost. But she wasn't baring her fangs and tearing you limb from limb then he reminded himself. He blushed remembering their intimate embrace. His fangs sinking into her sweet flesh. His throat rasped. He wanted blood. Her blood.

Rei relaxed in the crook of a tree branch the dying suns rays warming her skin. She heard him approaching and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He hadn't noticed her. He sat on the boulder a frown deep on his brow. He was thinking hard. She leapt down landing gracefully and walked towards him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked a smile on her mouth.

He shook his head but Rei frowned. Something was up. She sat beside him and she felt him tense.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Yagari told me to stay away from you."

He said his eyes looking far into the distance. Rei laughed.

"Kaname told me to stay away from you too…yet here we are."

Zero felt his blood boil. Kaname yet again involving himself in other people's business. He tensed his fingers into fists and Rei placed her fingers tentatively over his. He gasped her touch was soft and gentle her fingers were cool on the backs of his hands.

"Forget about them. We're not doing anything wrong." She said defiantly.

Zero gave her a pointed look.

"Yes we are. Maybe we shouldn't…" He said his eyes steady on hers. An unwaveringly deep violet.

"We're not doing any harm." She said her eyes pleading with his. Please don't stop this.

"Not yet."

"Then until we do. We continue." Said Rei strongly as she removed her hands from his and began to unbutton her shirt.

Zero blushed and averted his eyes. She smiled he was so shy until the blood lust took over. She opened it to her stomach and bent her collar down past her shoulder. Zero was just looking at her. His violet eyes deepened to dusky purple. No red. She frowned.

"Zero?" She asked.

He shook his head. He couldn't deny the way his heart was beating and how he longed to hold her in his arms. And not just to drink her blood. That scared him more than anything. She'd never had anyone bite her before him. He should've been gentler. He bent his head down to her neck inhaling her perfume and feeling her inky curls brush against his nose. The need for blood pulsed through his body but he forced himself to slow. He tentatively brushed his tongue across the pulse point in her throat tasting the salt there. He heard her gasp and felt her tremble slightly. He steadied her shoulders with his hands. Their knees bumped together as he tried to get closer. Rei closed her eyes feeling his soft lips press against her neck. He was being so gentle. It made her entire body feel like it was on fire. She felt his fangs scratch against her throat and she bit down on her lip. She wanted him to bite her. To hold her. She wanted him.

He sunk his fangs in gently at first making her shudder then deepening his grip as he let her sweet blood pulse into his mouth. It tasted even better than he remembered richer and sweeter and laced with desire…for him. He pulled away sharply. He had to have imagined that. She couldn't. Rei's eyes flickered open as her eyes found Zero's eyes. They were violet again. He'd barely drank.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head licking the traces of blood from his lips and lowered his lips to her neck once more. He felt her hands fist into his hair as he softly licked beneath her jaw to the pulse point. He felt her pulse quicken beneath his lips as he bit her as gently as he could, it took a lot of self control. He hadn't imagined it. Her desire was there as he drank from her deeply savouring her taste. She wasn't close enough. He pulled her into his lap. He heard her breath hitch as his hands traced soothing circles on her hips with his thumbs. How strange. He could taste how much she wanted him to hold her. Why? He pulled back. Fully sated he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck and she stayed perfectly still. Her chin on the top of his head and her arms around his shoulders. This was becoming complicated. His head was all mixed up. His head filled with her taste and desire but he wasn't sure if it was hers or his.

Rei felt something move within her as she held him in her arms. She didn't know what it was she just knew it felt terrifying and wonderful all at once. She could stay this way tangled up with him forever and it wouldn't be long enough. But they couldn't stay like this. People would see. And they would tear them apart. He raised his eyes to hers they were hesitant and wary. She'd never seen them like that before. He was so close. She had only to bend down and capture his lips. His eyes flickered to her mouth. They were like rose petals. He wanted to kiss her. Rei blushed he was watching her mouth. She inched closer feeling his warm breath on her mouth. Her eyes flickered closed and then they both jumped as they heard the bells ringing. They were late. Her eyes flew open and she saw him staring at her his eyes panicked and his cheeks flushed.

"We're late." He said his voice gruff and shaky as he slid her off his lap gently.

Rei shivered from the loss of warmth. He would never let her get so close again. She buttoned up her shirt and tied her bow hastily as they ran through the forest. She shrugged on her jacket. He was running beside her then she pulled on his hand.

"I'll go that way so it doesn't look suspicious."

Zero nodded he hesitated as if he wanted to say something but he turned on his heel and left her standing there alone. She ran the long way round. She'd missed the change over. Class had already started. She entered the room breathless and flushed her uniform even more crumpled than usual.

"Sorry I'm late Sir."

She said bowing to Yagari.

He nodded.

"Don't let it happen again." He said roughly.

"It won't." She said quietly keeping her eyes on the floor ignoring the questioning eyes she knew would be on her.

She could feel their eyes on the back of her head like hot needles. She sat down and buried her head in her book but she read nothing. The words all blurred and morphed into Zero's eyes and lips. They had almost kissed. She blushed fiercely as the moment kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't get him out of her head. The door opened again and she raised her head to see Yagari looking like he wanted to kill someone. Her eyes widened. It was a new girl. She was shorter and younger than her perhaps by a year or two. Her hair was silver like Zero's but long. She looked a frail little thing. Her bodyguard wore an opera mask but there was something about him that seemed familiar. He was tall and his hair was longer than his but he was like…Zero. She shivered something about them set her on edge.

"You must be the new girl. I don't usually allow tardiness in my class." He said gruffly.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. I'm Maria." She said in a high girlish voice.

She bounded up leaping over tables much to Yagari's annoyance. She sat right in the space between Rei and Ichijo.

"Mmmm you smell great. Did you hurt yourself?" Asked Maria touching Rei's collar uninvited.

Rei blushed and pulled away from her. Did this weird kid have no boundaries? She checked her collar there were two crimson blood drops. He'd got messy, they'd been too distracted. She felt her face flush right to the roots of her hair.

"It's nothing." She said quickly plucking her collar from her hands.

She felt Kaname's glare burning holes into the back of her head she didn't dare look around.

"We're going to be great friends I can tell." Said Maria as she linked her arm with hers.

Rei rolled her eyes. Great. Just great. Yagari slammed a book on his desk.

"Get. To. Work. Now."

Maria gasped and buried her head in her own book. She could feel eyes on her that weren't Kaname's. She turned to the side. It was her bodyguard. She gasped. She couldn't tell but it was as if he was staring straight at her. It made her stomach knot. Something very strange was going to happen. She could feel it. She was scared. He unnerved her there was something about his presence that was so like Zero. Zero. The look in his eyes as they'd parted made her heart compress in her chest and her stomach twist queasily. What now Zero, what now? She wondered as she let the words blur into his breath-taking eyes once again. It was too late, she had to see him again and tomorrow wasn't soon enough.


	5. Warm blood feels good

**Chapter 5 – Warm Blood feels good.**

 **AN:** Lot happening in this chapter! Go go goooo! This chapter I wrote listening to Warm Blood by Carly Rae Jepsen if anyone would care to listen. Thanks for reading and oh yeah I own nothing. There's a little lovin in this chapter but nothing M rated…yet.

Zero rubbed at his neck agitatedly the ache was getting worse. Yuki scribbled quickly as she pored over her maths textbook. He noticed her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. It brought a smile to his mouth. A pair of soft lips entered his mind but they were not Yuki's. Those lips looked like blush coloured rose petals. Those lips were Rei's. Those lips had been so close to his only hours ago. He blushed at the memory. He didn't know how that had happened but he hadn't hated the idea. Far from it. No Zero stop. His mind wandered to that new girl from the night class with the white hair. Something about her made him uneasy. Something about her flowing white hair reminded him of…no it couldn't be. His heart raced and his neck throbbed. It was impossible.

"o?"

Zero frowned across at Yuki who was frowning at him.

"Zero are you ok I called your name like five times?"

"Yeah just…tired." He lied.

"Yeah me too." Said Yuki yawning.

"I'll make coffee." She said jumping to her feet and stretching animatedly.

Zero shook his head.

"I should get going."

Yuki gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks for the help. Zero, if something was wrong you'd tell me right? You don't have to treat me like a little kid." She said earnestly.

Zero felt awful for lying to her but it was for the best.

"I'm fine." He lied giving her a small smile.

She nodded and saw him out. Zero was different now. She watched him walk away wondering if he'd always be alone. He never let anyone in. She hoped not because that was a pretty sad existence. She wished he could be happy and she wished there was something she could do for him. Maybe she couldn't but someone else could she thought.

Zero's mind whirred as he scratched at the old wound. Master cross knew something was going on so did Yagari and Kaname. They had to be more careful. He barely had a moment to gather his thoughts before he noticed Rei sprinting towards him from the Moon dorm. He frowned rushing to meet her.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed to hear how concerned he sounded.

"Marianewgirlshesawbloodheknowssocreepywhatdowedo?" She finished breathlessly.

She bent forwards her hands on her knees as she desperately tried to get her breath back. She had left them all frozen but they'd notice if she was gone too long. Zero crouched down to her height and tilted her chin up. Her eyes widened slightly and as he gazed into them he saw how scared she was.

"Slow down. What happened?" He asked his voice soft as he tried to calm her.

Rei swallowed and inhaled standing up straight once more.

"Maria the new girl she saw…blood on my collar and Kaname heard. He didn't say anything but I know he knows. He knows you were late to your post too. What do we do?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

Zero's heart raced in his chest. They could get in serious trouble for this. No one could drink blood on the campus. They'd both been in clear violation of the rules.

"We stop. Now. It's too dangerous for both of us. Already too many people suspect."

Rei shook her head her lips pursed defiantly.

"I won't let you starve."

He held her gaze both of them were too stubborn to back down.

"I'll come up with some lie. Kaname can't prove anything."

"Maybe not now but he will." Said Zero matter of factly.

"Then until he does we stay in this together. We made a deal and we both agreed to it. It's sealed in blood. We can't go back, even if we wanted to, you know that."

They gazed at each other in the stillness of the night neither knowing what to say as they let the weight of the truth sink in. Zero didn't want to admit it but she was right. He couldn't go back. He craved her blood now she'd saved and doomed him all at once. And she couldn't go back either. She would be in danger from the night class. They already weren't on the best terms with her but if they found out the truth she would be shunned completely. Her life would be ruined forever, all because of him.

"I better go. They'll notice if I keep them frozen for much longer. Ugh I'm stuck with the new kid and her creepy bodyguard. They really freak me out." She said with a slight tremor in her voice.

Zero nodded.

"Me too."

He rubbed his neck wincing at the searing pains shooting through the old wound.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing. Get back to class." He said coolly.

Rei shook her head and slid her hand beneath his own. Her fingers were cool on the heated burning flesh. Rei's fingertips burned as they traced the lines of his tattoo gently. She blushed as she watched his sooty lashes flicker closed. He was so beautiful. She felt the fire build in the pit of her stomach again as she watched him.

"You're burning up. Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

Her voice was as gentle as her touch. How could she be so gentle? She was a vampire. His eyes flickered open again. His eyes roved over her beautiful, caring concerned face. Her fingers soothed his neck like a salve cooling the blood that writhed in his veins beneath the pulse point.

"It's not so bad." He replied.

It was the truth it wasn't as bad. Her frown deepened as she pressed her palm fully against his neck.

"Come with me. I know you hate Kaname but he can help. He'll know what's wrong. He told me once that sometimes where…where humans get bitten can sometimes begin to hurt again years later…"

He cut her off placing his hand over hers and pulling it away roughly. His neck instantly began to smart again.

"No. Go back to class."

She shook his hand off hers angrily and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't boss me around! And I'm not leaving this spot until you promise you'll meet me tomorrow."

A smile almost broke onto his face as he watched her gazing defiantly up at him. He wanted to protest but she was even more stubborn than he was. It was aggravating. He nodded and Rei nodded happily. She placed her fingers over the old bite wound tenderly once more.

"Don't shut me out Zero." She whispered.

She gave him a lingering gaze their eyes meeting in the darkness. She pulled closer to him. He heard her breath hitch as his face moved closer to hers. He watched her eyes flicker to his mouth before they darted back up towards his. She gasped guiltily before disengaging from him and sprinting back to the Moon dorm. She didn't glance back and it wasn't long before she melted into the darkness. Good run away and don't look back. Like all the others. It's safer that way. Zero clutched the place her fingers had been moments ago. He couldn't shut her out even if he wanted to. He stood grasping at the ghosts of her fingertips in the pale moonlight. This was bad.

Rei blinked her eyelids were heavy. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She kept thinking about what Kaname would say and the fact that she had almost kissed Zero twice now. She blushed fiercely and covered her face with her pillow shamefully. Kaname had said nothing to her but he was watching her every move so closely she was scared to even breathe. Kaname wasn't her only problem. Maria kept following her around like a little puppy. She freaked her out. She kept asking her really weird questions and commenting on her smell. She was just plain creepy. She smiled as she rose from her bed and got ready. It was almost time to see him. Zero would make everything better. It was scary how much she was beginning to look forward to their meetings.

She crept softly down to the heavy door and jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Her heart raced.

"Where do you go Rei?" Asked Kaname his voice soft yet with a hard edge.

Rei swallowed and faced him defiantly.

"That's none of your business." She said her voice strong despite the fear coursing through her veins.

Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"It is if you're doing what I suspect you are."

Rei shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Lord Kaname…" She tailed off her eyes dropping from his gaze.

"Zero has seemed…more robust of late. The only thing that staves off the Level E urges is blood."

Rei froze. This was it. She raised her eyes to his. No stay strong Rei.

"I didn't know that." She replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb Rei. Do you desire him? You must to be giving him your blood." His voice was laced with disapproval and disgust.

"I'm leaving." She said pulling the door handle open.

Kaname forced the door closed with a loud slam causing Rei to lurch forwards. She gulped her heart racing. She was trapped.

"Do you know that when a vampire bites another they can taste the emotions flowing through their veins? If you desire him he will be able to taste it, and so will I." He said as he advanced towards her.

Rei's eyes widened and she flushed. No he couldn't. She didn't want Kaname to bite her she wanted him. Only him. Only Zero. Kaname's nose grazed against her neck. No this was all wrong. He smelled wrong and it felt wrong. She pushed him off hard regaining her ability to move. He smirked.

"Saving it for him." He said in a mocking tone.

She bared her fangs at him and ran out of the door into the dusk. He didn't stop her. He knew where she was going and he didn't like it but he couldn't stop her. This was her choice and hers alone. She had tainted herself with that filthy Level E and there was no way back for her.

Rei paced back and forth on the soft grass as she ran her thumbnail across her fang nervously. She heard Zero approach and turned to him. She immediately gripped his forearms firmly with her fingers. Zero's heart raced as he saw how wild her eyes were.

"He knows." She whispered.

Zero's eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked.

She swallowed thickly.

"He basically said that I could lie all I wanted but that my-my blood wouldn't lie. He said that he could taste if-if I desired you to or had already let you drink my blood." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

A shameful blush bloomed high on her cheekbones she was too embarrassed to admit what he'd really said. Zero exhaled angrily and turned her head gently with his hand. He brushed a pale long finger along the side of her neck. Rei shivered from his touch. Fingers capable of killing were so gentle on her throat. He couldn't feel anything but she'd probably healed already. He didn't want to think of Kaname biting her and drinking her blood. It made his stomach knot. He felt sick. It was disgusting. Are you any different Zero? Said the sinister voice in his head. Yes. It was different. He didn't know how but it was. He was different with Rei. Being with her he didn't feel so trapped, so filthy. He didn't want to think of Kaname touching her like that. So intimately. It made him feel so angry.

"I didn't let him touch me." She said softly as her eyes met his hesitantly.

Relief flooded his system. He didn't want anyone else to taste her or touch her. She was his. His possessive thoughts were scaring him. Why was this happening?

"Good." He replied huskily.

Don't let anyone else touch you like this. No one but me he added in his head. He wasn't ready to admit that even to himself. He silenced the voice.

Rei's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush. His hands were on either side of her face cool and gentle. Zero could feel her face heat beneath his hands but she held his gaze. Rei started to back away from him. She was going to turn and run again. But as he looked in her eyes he realised she wasn't afraid of him but of these strange feelings. He was terrified too but it was time to stop running.

His gaze was so intense, he was so close. She was going to kiss him if she didn't get some distance between them. He followed her never allowing an inch of space to form between their bodies. She gasped as her back came into contact with the trunk of a tree. There was no escape and she didn't want to she was drowning in his lavender pools. His hands moved from her face to either side of her head lying flat against the bark. His arms were caging her in. She placed her hands flat against his chest feeling his heart beat quicken beneath her fingers. Did he want this as much as she did? There was only one way to know for sure. Without another moment's hesitation she stood up on her tip toes and brought her lips to his.

Zero froze. Her lips were as even softer and sweeter than he'd imagined. They tasted like honey. This was wrong. He shouldn't. But her desire for him was too strong to resist. Or was it his desire for her? He couldn't tell and he didn't care. In that moment all he wanted to do was kiss her. He didn't need her blood he needed her lips. He moved his lips against hers softly and he felt her fist her hands in his shirt. His tongue flicked out hesitantly tasting her plump petal soft bottom lip. She shivered as his warm tongue stroked her bottom lip. This was really happening and she didn't want it to end. She opened her mouth all too willingly and they explored each other's mouths.

The kiss was heated but gentle and slow. Her tongue rolled over his and she felt the smouldering fire in the pit of her belly ignite. She pulled him closer. She needed more of him. Every part of their bodies were touching. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear nothing else. She didn't want the kiss to end. She groaned lightly as one of his fangs nicked her tongue. She could taste her own blood. Zero sucked harder tasting her blood and her desire for him like a rich sweet heady wine. Hee was drunk on her. He wanted to hear her make that sound again. Her blood had awakened his thirst but he was keeping it under his control. Her blood wasn't the only thing he desired, he knew that now. He pulled back slowly their breaths ragged and uneven their chests heaving against one another's. Rei's eyes flickered open. His eyes were a deep dusky purple dark with desire but not blood lust. She shuddered. Could he really want her in that way? She readjusted her body beneath his and he hissed as her hips brushed against his hardness. She was overcome with desire and fear all at once. He did desire her with his body at least. She'd never been desired before. It felt exhilarating and terrifying. He blushed and attempted to wriggle away from her. She hooked her leg behind his knee and held him there. She wasn't afraid of his desire. His eyes locked with hers and she turned her head to the side. He had other desires too and they needed to be sated.

She felt cool damp moss brush against her cheek. Zero's blood lust was awakened as he looked at her white pulsing throat. Her collarbone was flushed from the kiss. She tensed as he lowered his head. He pressed his lips to her throat over and over littering the soft skin with kisses. Rei gasped his kisses were as feathery soft as moth's wings. Then he sucked harder over her pulse point. His hot tongue tracing the blue vein in her neck. She shivered as he bit down. She wanted to stay forever in this moment. She felt alive and free. She didn't care what her parents or Kaname thought. In this moment there was only Zero and her. No one else mattered. Her blood kept tasting better he would never tire of the taste. It made him come alive. Beneath the desire coursing through her sweet blood there was something else. Something deeper. It was tentative and new and he wanted more. He pulled back and felt her hands running up his spine. Her touch was so gentle. He wondered if she was thirsty or if she would ever want to drink from him. The thought scared him he could still feel the way Shizuka Hio's fangs had felt greedy and rough. She kissed the spot where her fangs had entered softly. He froze. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Does it still hurt?"

She asked her voice husky with desire. He shivered as he felt her breath whispering against his neck. He shook his head. It had been throbbing all day but right now nothing seemed to hurt. He felt light and free and numb.

"We'd better go."

Said Rei sighing as she pushed herself back from him. Her back hurt from being pressed against the tree but she didn't care. Not after that. Zero nodded. He had so many questions for her and she had them for him too but now wasn't the time. She stepped out of his arms and held out her hand to him. He smiled it was like their first meeting all over again. Except this time he did take her hand in his. He threaded his fingers through hers and she smiled. They walked perfectly in step neither daring to speak for fear of ruining the moment that had passed between them and what a moment it had been. She squeezed his hand tight just to make sure he was still real and he squeezed her hand back. Both classes would be here soon but she wasn't ready to let him go. Zero halted in his tracks suddenly and before she could ask what was wrong she heard it too. Someone else was here.

"I knew there was a reason your blood smelled so good. It's because he likes it too."

Rei froze at the childish sweet voice. Maria. She spun around and before she could blink Zero had raised his bloody rose at her temple.

"Zero, stop!" Rei shouted.

Zero locked his eyes on Maria's. It was her. He was certain. Rei squeezed his hand in fear.

"You can't kill your master Zero. Such defiance I didn't teach you that. Did she teach you that?" She said a dark smirk twisting onto her face.

Rei gasped. Master? The bloody rose shook in Zero's hand as his finger slipped over the trigger. Maria approached them. Rei tensed as she pressed herself close to Zero. Their lips almost touching. Rei watched completely frozen feeling sick with jealousy. No only she was supposed to kiss him. Zero leant away from her and Rei pushed between them.

"What's going on?" Rei aske forcefully.

Maria laughed.

"You're so cute. You know who I really am don't you Zero?"

"Rei. Get back." His voice was rough and stern.

"No. Not until you explain." Said Rei.

"Yes. You do have some explaining to do don't you…Shizuka?"

Kaname. How long had he been here? Rei gasped as he melted from the shadows smirking at Rei and Zero's linked hands.

"If you'd all like to follow me. I've excused us from class for this evening."

Rei's heart was racing but she nodded. Maria smirked but followed. Rei pulled on Zero's arm but he stood stock still. He looked so afraid. That woman. He began to scratch at his neck. Rei placed her hand soothingly on his neck.

"Zero. Look at me. Everything's going to be ok." She said softly.

He nodded his eyes never leaving hers. Oh how she wanted to embrace him and kiss him and comfort him but she couldn't. They weren't alone anymore. She could feel Kaname's glare burning into the back of her skull. Zero nodded hesitantly. She squeezed his hand and kept a firm grip on his fingers as they followed behind Maria and Kaname back to the Moon dorm. Rei was afraid but Zero must be feeling twice as scared as she was. Stay strong for him Rei. She held his hand tighter. She was never going to let go not for any reason or anyone.


	6. Let's Fight On

AN: Thank you so much to jamathis and billie100997 for the follows! Wow. This chapter is all about the GIRLPOWER! I think Yuki was really a victimised a lot when she was actually a really strong character so I'm hoping to fix that a little here. This one's a little short and ends on a cliffie. Sorry. This chapter I'm listening to Babymetal – Karate.

 **Chapter 6 – Let's Fight On.**

They all stood in Kaname's office. Rei had only been in once before and it seemed all the more intimidating now as they were the only people there in the entire Moon Dorm. Kaname sat in a wing backed chair his eyes roving between Zero and Rei. She squeezed Zero's hand. Stay strong. No one had spoken on the way over and it had felt like forever that they'd been standing here in silence.

"For the moment I'm going to simply ignore what unsavoury sort of relationship is going on between you two. Maria has much to say don't you…or should I say Shizuka?"

Maria's eyes widened and she paled. She wavered on her feet. Rei reached out instinctively leaving Zero's side and caught Maria. She laid her on the couch gently. She was unconscious. Kaname approached and hovered his hands over her.

"Shizuka has returned to her real body. We must find her. Rei take Maria to her room. Zero come with me."

Rei gazed across at Zero. He was afraid. She didn't like the idea of him and Kaname being together alone. They'd kill one another.

"No. I won't leave him." She said defiantly.

Kaname's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Well you are quite attached to him aren't you? Don't worry I won't kill him…yet."

Rei blushed. Zero tensed and made for the door.

"I'll be back." He said gazing meaningfully at Rei.

"What? You expect me to just wait around here?!" She replied angrily. Aiming every barbed word at Kaname.

Kaname joined Zero at the door and he directed a glare towards her.

"Yes. For once just obey the rules Rei. I'm not finished with you two yet either. I expect answers to my questions when I return." He said menacingly.

Zero looked at her as if he wanted to say something but thought against it.

"Wait! If I can't come with you then…be careful." She said earnestly with a weak smile.

Zero returned it and Kaname nodded. Rei glanced around the now empty room her eyes on Maria's peacefully sleeping form. So much trouble from such a little thing. She couldn't sit here and do nothing. She wanted to help. She needed to help. She gasped as a thought struck her. Master Cross and Yuki! They would help Zero. She scooped Maria up and put her in her bed before sprinting across to Master Cross'.

Rei's hand hovered hesitantly over the door bell. It was late and what if they didn't help her? And Yuki…she wanted Yuki to like her. She was the one Zero was in love with. That thought sent a jolt of pain through her heart. But he kissed you? Said a small voice in her head. Rei shook her head she couldn't dwell on that now. She'd never been over this side of the academy before. It was a lot homelier and less grandiose than the Moon Dorm but she liked that. She rang the bell with a shaking hand. She waited a few moments before hearing approaching footsteps on the other side. She held her breath as the door swung open. She was greeted by a bleary eyed Yuki. Yuki frowned.

"Rei?"

"I need your help Yuki." She said seriously.

Yuki's eyes widened and she opened the door wide. Something was wrong.

"Come in." She said as she ushered her inside. Rei was embraced by the warmth and smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting anyone. I was trying to study. If you're looking for Master Cross he's away on business." Said Yuki as she hastily attempted to tidy the books and papers that littered the place.

Rei shook her head.

"Don't clean up on my account. I actually came looking for you."

Yuki froze and turned to her a look of complete surprise on her face.

"Me? Why?" She asked her voice shy and unsure.

Rei approached her and clutched her hands gently in hers.

"It's about Zero."

Yuki gasped and she saw her eyes glaze with tears. She could see she was worried about him.

"What's wrong?"

Rei shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But I think he and Kaname are in trouble. Will you help me?"

Yuki didn't need to hear anymore. She pulled her sweater over her head and grabbed Artemis. She was either fearless or very good at acting. Rei nodded as they left together their rushed steps perfectly in time.

"I really am sorry for disturbing you like this it's just I couldn't sit around and do nothing and I didn't know who else to go to."

Yuki shook her head a hesitant smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you came to me. I'd like it if we could be…friends. I know you care about Zero. "Said Yuki.

Rei blushed.

"I uh…I mean we don't really know one another and-"

"You don't have to say anything. Neither does he but I know he cares about you too."

Rei's eyes locked hesitantly with hers.

"He does?"

Yuki laughed lightly. They were both hopeless.

"Zero is always alone, has always been alone but that night at the Ball he left with you. I've never seen him with anyone else before. I'm glad. I don't want him to be alone and I can't be what he wants me to be." She said softly.

Rei gazed across her. She was being so honest with her when she needn't be. She was a good person. She was giving her her permission but the real question was if Zero would give her permission? Their little arrangement…could there be more to it? Now wasn't the time to answer that question.

"You're a good person Yuki. I see why Kaname and Zero care for you so much."

Yuki blushed modestly but walked on.

"Where are they?" Asked Yuki.

"They were looking for the body of a pure blood vampire that has returned. She's the one that…that bit Zero."

Yuki gasped and she set her mouth in a firm line.

"We need to find them." She said.

Rei nodded as they both sped up their pace. She had a bad feeling.

They made their way back to the Moon Dorm Rei had been gone at least half an hour maybe they'd brought her back here. A single gunshot echoed in the silence. Rei and Yuki both turned to each other identical looks of worry etched onto their faces. They ran into the Moon Dorm as the shots continued. It was coming from behind the big oaken doors. She'd never been in this room before. It was only used for Balls and formal events. She glanced at Yuki and Yuki nodded steadying Artemis in her hands. They burst through.

Blood. There was so much blood. His and hers slowly congealing on the glass tile floor. Zero was holding Bloody Rose as he clutched his bleeding right shoulder with his other hand. His shirt was soaked crimson. She was bleeding too. Rei froze as the woman turned her gaze towards them. Those pink eyes unnerved her. Cherry blossoms filled the air even though it was autumn. She was beautiful but deadly her opulent kimono and white hair twirled around her.

"Oh good. Your little friends have arrived. It takes more than bullets to kill a pureblood even anti-vampire ones. Which one's your little girlfriend Zero? Handsome boy like you…one must be yours." She said as she glided towards Rei and Yuki.

Zero growled. His eyes red with blood lust. He was weak though Rei could see that. And getting weaker with each moment that passed.

"Don't. Touch. Them." He said menacingly as he stumbled to his knees.

"Zero!" Shouted Rei as she rushed over to him.

Shizuka smirked as Rei pressed him close to her hip cradling his head in her hands protectively.

"Oh. I see. This one's a spare then? Shame to waste her. She smells so good." Said Shizuka advancing towards Yuki.

"Rei protect Yuki." Said Zero his voice strained with pain.

Rei nodded even though his words were like a bullet through her belly. Yuki brandished Artemis defiantly in front of her even though Rei could see her hands were shaking.

"Hey! You've spilled enough blood already. " Said Rei her voice filled with venom as she unwillingly let Zero go and put her fists up.

Shizuka laughed a high clear piercing sound.

"Drinking from my little servant again barely quenched my thirst after being asleep so long."

Servant? Zero. She'd bitten him again. Her face hardened. She was going to kill Shizuka Hio.

"You bitch!" She exclaimed before flying at her in fury.

Her legs and fists were a blur of constant motion. Shizuka dodged her attacks easily. Rei smirked maybe it was time to slow her down. She used her powers and Shizuka frowned as her movements became slow and clumsy. Her fist made contact with her chin but Shizuka was stronger and she pushed Rei to the floor.

Shizuka laughed as she flicked out her tongue and licked at the blood there. That little bitch had split her lip open.

"You're a feisty one. And strong spirited too. I see why he likes you. But you're no match for me little girl."

"Maybe not on her own." Said Yuki as she raised her hand down to Rei pulling her up.

Rei nodded and smiled at her as they stood side by side. Fists and Artemis raised. They swung in unison and Shizuka backed away looking a little afraid for the first time. She looked over to the left and Rei barely had time to notice what was happening before a shadow knocked her to the ground.

"Ah." She gasped as the air was violently pushed from her lungs.

The person had pinned her to the floor. He was big and tall. She'd hit her head on the landing she could feel the blood pooling at the base of her skull and she winced as she tasted blood on her tongue. Her fangs had pierced the skin.

She wriggled beneath him as she watched in horror as Shizuka and Yuki battled. Yuki was holding her own. Hang on Yuki. Hang on Zero. She pleaded.

"Get off." She growled as she desperately tried to shove him off.

He was bigger but not stronger. She flipped him over so she was straddling his waist. It was Maria's bodyguard. She gasped as his mask dislodged revealing violet eyes the same shade as Zero's. But it couldn't be. Zero was crouched on the floor barely conscious.

"Zero?" She asked in confusion as her grip slipped slightly in her shock. He smirked and rolled her beneath him once more. Shit. She wriggled but he had a firmer hold this time.

"Yuki!" She called out helplessly as Shizuka grabbed Artemis. Shizuka screamed in pain but flung it aside. Yuki was defenceless. Yuki began to back away she saw complete terror reflected in her big brown eyes. Shit. Where the fuck was Kaname anyway when you needed him?! Rei finally gained some leverage back and brought her knee up angrily and kneed him in the crotch. He rolled off groaning as she struggled to her feet. The world was spinning. She'd hit her head harder than she'd thought. She grabbed for Artemis crying out in pain as jolts ran through her body.

"Yuki." She called. With her last ounce of strength she launched the rod towards Yuki. Rei collapsed in exhaustion just a few metres from Zero. The world was spinning in and out of focus. He was still breathing, good. She heard clanging. Yuki was fighting back. She tried to slow Shizuka's movements from her spot on the floor but it was becoming difficult to stay conscious. She was weak. He was back the man that looked like Zero he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her.

"No!" She screamed as Shizuka's movements sped up again.

Yuki was getting tired. Yuki was on the floor Artemis raised above her her arms shaking. She couldn't hold out much longer. Then the door burst open. She'd never been happier to see Kaname in her life. She heard a scream but from whom she wasn't sure. She glanced across at Zero before the blackness took her. He was so pale. So still.

"Ze…ro."

She whispered. Nothingness descended upon her as she lost the battle to remain conscious. Her hands went limp in the hands that felt unnervingly like Zero's only softer.


	7. Hold Me Wrap me up Unfold Me

**Chapter 7 – Hold me. Wrap me up. Unfold me.**

 **AN:** This was hard to write. Emotionally drained. Sia 'Breathe Me' was used when writing this. Oh and again I own nothing. Thanks for reading.

Zero's lips were on hers soft and gentle. His violet eyes were dusky with want.

"Rei."

His lips moved but it wasn't his voice it was Kaname's. Rei frowned as the dream dissolved and she blinked into consciousness. Kaname's deep brown eyes hovered over her. She sat bolt upright clutching her head. It was throbbing and pulsing and everything seemed to be in soft focus. Her throat was dry and raspy. She was so thirsty.

"Where's Zero?" Asked Rei glancing around frantically.

Kaname shook his head rolling his eyes.

"You made a mistake getting so close to him…you knew what was happening to him."

Rei scrunched her fingers into fists in the bed sheet. She wasn't going to talk about Zero with Kaname it only angered them both.

"What happened?"

Kaname turned from her.

"You've been out for 2 days. It was a pretty deep head wound."

"What happened to Shizuka? Is Yuki ok?" She asked concernedly.

It was her fault Yuki got into this mess and she hoped she was ok. Kaname tensed and glared at her.

"You no longer need to worry about her. Yuki is fine. No thanks to you. You acted recklessly and irresponsibly. All to save someone who cannot be saved."

Rei blushed and ground her teeth together.

"I know that but I couldn't stand back and do nothing either."

"It would've been better if you had. "He said gruffly.

"Where is he?"

Kaname sighed.

"Somewhere I can keep an eye on him. It's too late. He has fallen Rei. Your blood won't help him now." He said his voice surprisingly soft.

Rei felt a lump form in her throat as tears stung her eyes. No don't cry then he'll know. He already does idiot. It's too late.

"I want to see him."

Kaname shook his head vehemently.

"No. He is too dangerous."

Rei stood up quickly clutching her head and feeling angry that Kaname's hands were on her shoulders to steady her. She stepped back from him.

"I'm fine. If you won't take me I'll find some other way. I need to see him."

Kaname sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Come with me quickly. Before I change my mind."

Rei grinned and impulsively wrapped her hands around his middle. Kaname patted her back awkwardly.

"Don't thank me if he tears your throat out. I'm doing this so you see what he is and realise he is lost." He said.

Rei nodded pulling away from him her heart aching at his words.

Kaname led her through all the secret twists and turns in darkened corridors. Her heart raced as they wound up and up to the tallest tower. She heard rattling chains and animalistic growls echoing down towards them. She shuddered. He'd chained him up like an animal. He was an animal now. Zero was gone. She blinked away the tears. No stay strong. Kaname twisted the knob and Rei's heart leapt into her mouth. The room was dank and dark with barely any natural light. What light there was coming through the barred window was silvery. Moonlight. It was past dark. It physically hurt to watch Zero like this. He was in pain writhing against his constraints. She could see now what others saw them as. Beasts in human form. He was barely human. His eyes were blood red his lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl. The tattoo on his neck glowed hot and fiery. He was still in his filthy now ragged school uniform the blood on his shirt faded to rusty red.

"He truly is a despicable creature." Said Kaname wrinkling his nose in disgust as he watched him writhe.

"He didn't ask for this. A pureblood like you did this to him. Who's the despicable one really?" She said her voice raw with emotion.

She cast her eyes downward to hide her tears she couldn't watch him anymore it hurt too much. Her eyes widened as she noticed Bloody Rose on the floor just out of reach of his long pale fingers. He was reaching for it. She raised her shocked eyes to Kaname. She ran forwards and kicked the gun away. It skittered into the wall and he raised his face to her. His face was a writhing mask of pain. He wanted to kill himself. That's how much he was hurting. The tears fell onto her cheeks slowly as she looked at him refusing to look away. Come back Zero, please.

"Did you leave that gun there so you could torture him?" She said her voice clipped and sharp with rage.

Kaname shook his head as he approached her.

"Yagari did. He knows he's living in hell right now. To kill him would be a kindness."

Rei froze and raised her tearstained face to his. She didn't care any more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked crouching down to pick up Bloody Rose and placing it in Kaname's hands with shaking fingers.

That isn't Zero. She kept saying over in her mind as she watched him claw at his own flesh in pain. Kaname's eyes widened but he nodded.

"Can we…have a moment alone?"

Kaname sighed.

"He doesn't recognise you. He isn't Zero any more."

"He's still in there Kaname, I know it. If…if there is part of Zero left then what?"

Kaname sighed.

"I'm sorry but there isn't why can't you see that?" He asked tersely.

"Because I won't! He was so strong…I refuse to believe all traces of him are gone. I made him a promise. I promised I wouldn't see him starve. I promised I wouldn't let him fall. One way or another I'm keeping that promise. If-if he really is gone then I- I'll do it myself."

She said taking the Bloody Rose in her shaking hands. Kaname watched her evenly. She was a dignified crier. She wasn't sobbing she was strong.

"Rei…"

"Please, leave us." She said her voice wavering.

Kaname wanted to say more but one look from her silenced him. He nodded and left them but she knew he hadn't gone far. He was waiting just beyond the door if she failed to do her duty.

"I know I'm not who you want. I'm not Yuki. But I know you're in there Zero. Don't you want to see Yuki again? She loves you." She said her voice breaking as she gazed into his crimson eyes.

It hurt to say that but she'd say or do anything to bring him back. He lunged at her and the tears began to flow faster.

"Stop it Zero! Fight Come on!" She screamed shaking his shoulders violently.

He stopped snarling and she buried her face in his neck even though he desperately tried to push her off. He was struggling in her grasp desperate to be free of her clutches. She felt his fangs at her neck and she pushed him off violently.

"If all you want is blood then kill me Zero. Come on!" She said thrusting the gun into his hand.

He hesitated and for a moment she thought she saw lavender flicker beneath the crimson. She clutched his shoulders even though he tried to shrug her off and bare his fangs. She held him tight. She felt the cold steel at her temple and she closed her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Kaname as he burst through the door.

Rei placed her cool palm over Zero's burning neck caressing the tattoo tenderly.

"Look at me Zero. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Zero froze and Rei let her eyes flicker closed. This was the end.

"Rei?"

Rei's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. His voice was so weak. Was she dead already? His face appeared before her. His eyes were restored to beautiful lavender and he was watching her closely. He looked so afraid.

"Zero." She said as she desperately cupped his face in her hands. The violet pools she loved glistened with unshed tears. She felt the gun clatter at her feet. His lips began to tremble and she felt her own tears spill onto her cheeks but this time with joy. She smiled.

"I knew you were in there. Don't scare me like that again. You're…you're an ass." She said her voice shaking with emotions.

Zero buried his head in her shoulder. She could feel his tears collecting in her collarbone. He was shaking she let them sink to the floor her hands gentle in his soft, silvery hair. He kept whispering two words over and over. 'I'm sorry'

She glanced across at Kaname who had a strange almost unreadable expression on his face.

"It's all right Zero. I won't leave you I promise." She whispered.

"Why? look at me I'm disgusting. Get away before-before it comes back." He whispered against her shoulder.

"Never forget who you are Zero."

She said as she pulled his face up level with hers. She took in the violet eyes glazed with tears, the porcelain skin, the pale soft lips. He was beautiful.

"Beautiful." She whispered in his ear his piercing brushing against her lip.

He embraced her fully then. So hard she felt like he might crush her ribcage but he still wasn't holding her tight enough. Rei's eyes widened in surprise as she returned the embrace. They wrapped their arms around each other and in that moment they were invincible and nothing could harm them. Kaname coughed and Rei was the first to break away unwillingly. Zero looked at Rei his fingers gentle on her cheek. She leant into his touch. His eyes shone with guilt. He was afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her. He'd almost killed her and she could see he would never allow himself to get close to her again. Would he ever embrace her or kiss her again?

Rei looked up at Kaname pleading with her eyes.

"Isn't there something we can do?" She asked softly.

Kaname sighed.

"Level E is inevitable but pureblood blood will stave off the urges for a while. It isn't a solution but it'll make you stronger. If you can come back from where you were a moment ago…there is still hope." Said Kaname staring at Zero as if he were vermin.

Zero froze.

"By pureblood you mean…you?"

He said his voice raw and weak.

Kaname nodded.

Rei gasped.

"You'd do…that?" Asked Rei her eyes wide.

Kaname nodded.

"Not for him but for Yuki, and for you. I see now that it is worse than I expected between you both."

Rei blushed overcome with gratitude.

Zero tensed.

"I won't drink from you."

Rei frowned at him shaking her head.

"Would you just stop being so stubborn for once and accept some help! Whether you like it or not I'm not leaving you. I made-we made a promise and I don't intend to break it. If you won't do it then do it for Yuki, do it for – me." She said squeezing him firmly by the shoulders and making him look at her.

His eyes widened. She wasn't leaving him even if he was weak and worthless she was still here. He owed her anything she requested of him. She was right however loath he was to admit that. He nodded and Rei gave him a surprised smile.

"Good."

She looked to Kaname and he nodded. She would give them privacy. She didn't need to make this moment any more embarrassing than it had to be.

"I'll be right outside that door and I'll be back. I promise." She said her fingers brushing through his hair lightly.

He nodded giving her a brief smile before she stepped outside giving him one last glance over her shoulder. She would be waiting and he would be waiting for her too.

"Remember who this blood was given for Zero." Said Kaname as he pulled Zero to his feet and pulled his head into his neck.

Zero froze he didn't want to owe anyone anything especially Kaname. But then the bloodlust took over. It didn't smell like her blood but it was blood and he was so thirsty. He desperately tried to resist but the desire for blood overpowered him and his fangs sank into his neck. The blood gushed into his mouth soothing his dry arid throat. It was rich but not as sweet or satisfying as Rei's. He tasted desire in Kaname's blood too but it was for Yuki. His emotions and thoughts became one endless never ending chaotic loop of fragmented images and threads.

It was strange as images of Yuki and Rei filled his mind he found his emotions swirled in his head. His feelings were changing and morphing and he wasn't sure what was happening. Yuki. He loved Yuki, he would always love Yuki but did he desire her? He desired Rei however wrong that was he did. He could taste her kiss burning onto his mouth and into his head. But did he love her? He wasn't sure of anything and the blood was clouding his mind. He had tied himself to Rei by drinking her blood he realised that now. He could feel a pull towards her deep within himself. It was like a cord was looped around them both it let them drift apart but eventually the cord would tighten and they would end up in each others arms again. He didn't know how to stop this feeling and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He'd never allowed himself to get close to anyone he was afraid of losing everything and himself. He didn't know who he was anymore. 'Never forget who you are…beautiful.' Her voice rang in his head as he broke apart from Kaname. He felt strong and weak and filthy and clean all at once. It was too much it was overloading his mind and body as this new strength coursed through his body. His vision was becoming hazy. He was so tired. He felt her cool fingers on his neck as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Sleep." She whispered.

He wanted to see her but his eyes were so heavy. He felt her brush her fingers over his sweaty brow. He felt himself being jostled around and then placed onto plump feather softness he had never known. It felt as if the mattress was swallowing him whole.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She said as she slipped her cool fingers in his hand.

Zero felt sleep take him and for the first time he could remember he didn't have nightmares. He dreamed of cool fingers and warm arms. He dreamt of her.


	8. Wish that I could reach out and touch

**AN:** Wow we're already at the start of season 2! So much more to come. Thanks so much to Elextra for the follow. This chapter I'm listening to Cigarettes after Sex –Starry Eyes.

 **Chapter 8 – Wish that I could reach out and touch you.**

Rei watched Zero as he slept. It was almost time for class. She'd barely slept choosing to remain by his side during the day. He'd woken up a few times briefly but he'd been groggy and exhausted and she'd urged him to go back to sleep. She would wait by his side until he was ready. Kaname entered and shot a disapproving glare at their linked hands. She ignored it like she had since day one. No one else needed to understand. Her eyes never left his face. He looked much better. There was a gentle flush on his pale cheeks. He looked peaceful.

"You look terrible. Have you slept at all this past week? You need your sleep too. I've excused you from class since you seem unable to leave this little parasite during the day. Sleep."

Rei glared at him angrily. He wasn't a parasite. She was too tired to argue. She felt exhausted and so thirsty. She'd ran out of blood tablets a few days ago and no one dared go near the room except Kaname and she hadn't left the room except to go to class. The night class treated her like a freak even more now that they knew about her and Zero's dirty little secret. What they had done was forbidden yet she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty for their actions. Kaname must have warned them not to say anything to her as they hadn't said a thing not even Aido. Her head pounded. Kaname sighed as he produced a glass of water and dissolved a blood tablet in it. She watched as the clear water began to cloud pale pink. She was salivating her throat was so dry.

"You're starving yourself locked away in here." He said handing her the glass which she took greedily and downed in one.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied wiping her mouth.

She instantly felt better. She was still starving though. She hadn't eaten properly in days.

"No you're not. If you don't leave of your own accord then I will force you. You need your rest. Zero will be fine for a few hours."

Rei shook her head.

"I don't want him to be alone."

Kaname sighed and looked angry but she held his gaze evenly.

"Don't make me move you." He said threateningly.

Rei wanted to kick and punch and scream but she couldn't she was so tired.

"Does Yuki know what happened? What happened to Zero?"

Kaname tensed.

"She has been told what she needs to know. I wiped some of her memories of that night. She believes he is at a medical centre."

Rei gasped and walked over to kaname angrily letting her fingers slip from Zero's.

"She deserves to know the truth. She cares about Zero. You can't keep her in the dark forever or you're going to end up pushing her away."

Kaname's face hardened.

"That's none of your business."

Rei's eyebrows rose and she laughed in disbelief.

"You are such a hypocrite. Maybe it isn't but I'll keep my nose out of your business if you keep your nose out of mine." She said defiantly as she swept past him.

"What happened to…Ichiru and Maria?"

Kaname had told her about Zero's twin the previous evening. She hadn't seen his twin since that night. He hadn't visited him, well whilst she'd been there anyway.

"He has joined the day class and appears to be doing well. Maria is recovering and showing no side effects from her possession by Shizuka Hio."

Rei nodded. That was good at least there wasn't any permanent damage to either of them but she didn't trust Ichiru, not one bit. He was as much a victim of Shizuka's as Zero but something about him unnerved her maybe it was because he looked so like him but made her feel so different. She wasn't sure.

"I'll be back. If anything happens to him while I'm gone I won't think twice about killing you."

Kaname laughed but Rei shot him a death glare that proved she was anything but joking.

She went to her room and showered and changed feeling a little more herself. She contemplated sleep but her mind was too active with thought s about Zero, his twin, Yuki…she should visit her. To hell with Kaname. She must be seeing Ichiru every day and thinking about him. Her stomach knotted but she hardened her resolve zipped up her leather jacket and left. She was wearing her normal clothes tonight and feeling a lot better already. Ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots and her leather jacket she hated the stiff white blazer and short pleated skirt of the night class. The wind was cold tonight. Winter wasn't far off. She zipped her jacket up further and hastened to Master Cross'. She was nervous again. Yuki had every right to slam the door in her face.

She waited biting her lip nervously as she waited for someone to open the door. It was Master Cross he looked surprised but gave her a smile. She bowed courteously.

"Sorry to call like this. I was just wondering f Yuki was ok." She asked her voice soft and unsure.

Master Cross smiled and showed her in taking her jacket from her shoulders.

"Of course not. We are glad of your company. Is Zero much improved?" He asked genuine concern in his voice.

He had visited Zero while she'd been with him. He'd noticed how close they were but he didn't seem as averse to their relationship as everyone else had. She liked Master Cross. He didn't hate her for what she was. He was a fair man. Rei nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Much. He's still asleep but his colour is better. His wound has healed, he gets stronger every day."

Master Cross squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"You look tired Rei. Don't burn yourself out, we're all worried about him but we need to eat and sleep. Would you like to join us for dinner you're just in time."

Rei blushed he was being so nice to her and he was sort of like Zero's father. Was she really doing this dinner with the family thing right now? She was falling deeper into the unknown and she had no idea how to stop.

"Oh no I couldn't I'll just come back la-"

"Rei!"

Yuki came tearing down the stairs and held her hands in hers a wide smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd come back. I was worried about you - after what happened."

Rei wondered how much Kaname had allowed her to remember.

"I was worried about you too." She said smiling warmly at her. Yuki looked fine on the outside at least.

"Master, Rei can stay for dinner right?"

Master Cross sighed dramatically.

"For the last time Yuki it's father."

Yuki blushed.

"Sorry. Well can she father?"

Master Cross brightened and looked at Rei.

Rei nodded hesitantly.

"Well alright, if it's no trouble I'd love to."

Yuki practically dragged her by the hand into the kitchen and Rei couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but like Yuki. She wished she could hate her for taking Zero's love but she was innocent of that. If anything being with Yuki made her feel closer to him. Rei inhaled the homely scents of freshly stewed vegetable soup and warm baked bread from the oven. Her stomach rumbled. She had forgotten to eat all day and her hunger was making itself known.

"Do you want water or I could get you one of- of Zero's blood tablets." Asked Yuki her voice wavering over his name.

Rei felt her heart sink to her stomach. This poor girl had been left in the dark about Zero.

"Water's great thanks. Zero is doing well by the way." She replied with a comforting smile.

Yuki's eyes widened and a genuinely joyous smile broke ono her face.

Master Cross glanced at her warily.

"You mean you've seen him?" She asked handing her a glass of water with shaking hands.

Rei nodded. Kaname could lie all he wanted. Yuki deserved the truth.

"Yes. He'll be back before you know it. Don't worry Yuki. I'm doing the best I can but he misses you." She said as she sipped her water.

Yuki embraced her impulsively almost knocking the water from her hands. Rei rubbed her back soothingly. It pained her to watch Zero in pain but at least she hadn't been kept in the dark.

"No one would tell me anything. Rei promise me you'll take care of him. I don't think anyone else can. Not even me." She said their eyes locking.

Rei nodded.

"Promise."

Her heart felt oddly light and free in her ribcage. No more secrets and she had earned Yuki's trust.

"Well shall we?" Said Master Cross gesturing to the steaming plates.

Yuki nodded grabbing Rei's hand and pulling out the chair beside hers. She wasn't sure what on earth she was doing but it felt right. Zero wasn't able to keep an eye on them but she could at least until Zero was strong enough. It felt nice to be part of a family again. It had been so long… Yuki reminded her a little of Mini. She had the same sweet personality that made her easy to love.

Rei rubbed her stomach approvingly as she gazed at her clean plate. It had been a delicious meal and the company had been even better. Rei had genuinely enjoyed herself. She and Yuki had spoken about class and Ichiru, who seemed to be settling in well; apparently he was a lot easier to get on with than Zero. That made her grin. She could believe that. Zero was a stubborn asshole. But somehow she had grown to like that about him. Underneath it all he was pretty sensitive. Master Cross and Yuki had shared stories with her about Zero. She struggled to imagine Zero as a kid. She wondered if he'd laughed and played like a normal child. She struggled to imagine. He had been happy and in a loving family once then it had all been untimely snatched away. It wasn't fair. Mini had been taken away from her too. Why? It had helped to talk about him she could see how much they both loved and missed Zero. It was late. She thanked them for their hospitality giving Yuki a warm hug goodbye promising to return soon. She made her way over to the Moon Dorm again. Her bed was calling to her. She was exhausted but she had to check on Zero one last time or she knew she wouldn't sleep a wink.

Ichiru looked upon his twins face. He remembered when he'd been the sick one. Zero had been the one to comfort him. His heart tugged in his chest. He envied his brother of everything he had. He had the strength he had been denied and he was a vampire too. He still remembered those painful words his parents had said. Only Zero could become a hunter. He was too weak. Shizuka had allowed him to become strong and to drink from her but she had never changed him. Why Shizuka? Tears stung at his eyes, she was gone and he was alone again. Zero stirred and mumbled in his sleep. He awoke suddenly.

"Rei?" He asked his voice raspy and weak with lack of use.

Ichiru smiled. How odd. They were so attached to one another. He had never thought he would so readily attach himself to a vampire.

"Afraid not, brother."

Zero froze as Ichiru stepped out of the darkness. He was alive. They had been so close once. They had shared everything. Too much time had passed and too much had happened they could never be that way again.

"I'm surprised at your taste in women Zero. Perhaps we're not so different now after all."

Zero blushed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here Ichiru?"

Ichiru moved closer the bell I his hair tinkling that had been hers. Zero tensed his fists feeling the new strength course through his body. How could he have loved that woman? That woman was the reason he was like this.

"Can't I visit my own brother?"

Zero sat up and felt the sheet slide down his bare chest. He was sweaty and warm. But for the first time in days he felt lucid. His wound was completely healed. Kaname's blood had seen to that. He shuddered. He could remember the taste of his blood it didn't make him feel like hers did.

"Do you remember how you'd take care of me when I got sick?" Asked Ichiru softly.

Zero nodded. Ichiru had been a sickly child and he'd stayed by his side every moment of every day. They had been inseparable.

"We've changed a lot since then." Zero said trying to rid himself of the feelings blooming in his chest.

Could it ever be how it was then? Ichiru looked like he wanted to say something but they were interrupted by Rei coming through the door. Her eyes widened in surprise trying to process the scene before her. Zero was awake and looked well. Ichiru was at his bedside.

"Oh sorry I didn't-um I can come back." She stuttered making to leave but Ichuru walked over to her placing his hand over hers on the doorknob.

She froze they felt the same as they had that night.

"No, I was just leaving. Sorry about the other night-"

Rei shook her head and gave him a hesitant smile.

"That's ok. I'm sorry too, things are… different now I guess."

He nodded and left glancing at Zero one last time before he melted back into the night. Zero felt an odd sensation burning in the pit of his stomach as he watched them at the door. It hurt. Rei turned to him a wide grin splitting across her face as she rushed over to him. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go but she hesitated. Things _were_ different now. She tentatively raised her hand to his forehead as she brushed the silvery strands aside. He watched her intently she could feel herself blushing and her heart racing. She'd missed that feeling.

"Your fever's breaking." She said as she pressed her cold fingers to his forehead.

"You're freezing." He said absently.

Rei nodded.

"I was out. I wasn't gone long. I hoped you wouldn't wake up before I got back. I was with Yuki and Master Cross. They're doing fine but they miss you." She said.

Zero nodded. She'd been with them. It was strange but he didn't mind that idea. She was keeping them safe for him, he knew that.

"Thanks for taking care of them while I was out…and for taking care of me."

Rei blushed and she removed her fingers awkwardly. She couldn't touch him like this any more. He was back to his old self.

"It was nothing."

Zero shook his head.

"You stayed with me when no one else did, why?" He asked his violet eyes burning into hers.

She looked away unsure of what to say. Her heart and her head waged an internal war inside of her. She'd had no choice. She cared about him more than she cared to admit. She'd been so afraid when they'd carried him here. He'd been so pale, so still. She wasn't going to see him like that again. Her heart couldn't take it.

"I don't know."

Zero nodded. He knew though didn't he? He'd tasted it. She blushed he already knew how she felt. It was too intimate really. By tasting her blood he'd peeked inside her in a way she had never let anyone else in before.

"How are you feeling?" She asked changing the subject.

Zero shrugged.

"As good as can be expected I guess."

She nodded.

"You look tired." He said a concerned frown on his brow.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Jeez thanks. I'm fine."

Zero smiled. She hadn't changed. Rei didn't want to leave him but she was exhausted.

"It's good to hear your voice again Zero, even if you are an asshole."

Zero laughed weakly.

"You too." He said with a gentle smile on his lips.

Rei laughed feeling the week of worry and tension slip from her shoulders. He was ok.

"Get some sleep." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

"You too." He said resting his head back on the pillow.

He looked beautiful. His sheet had slipped slightly revealing the light muscles on his pale chest. Rei blushed don't look there! She didn't want to leave. She hadn't left him all week.

"This is going to sound really weird but I'm not sure if I can leave." She said her voice hesitant.

He smiled. She knew what she meant he felt it too. When she was here everything felt better. He felt calm and peaceful but when she left the nightmares came back.

"I know. But you have to." He said squeezing her hand lightly.

"You're right. But not right now. Not now that I've just got you back."

Zero gazed at her uncertainty and mixed emotions in his eyes. She was being so open with him.

"Move over." She said lifting the corner of his bed sheet.

Zero's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He said tearing the sheet away and clutching it to his chest.

Rei laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you relax? If you think either of us are capable of doing anything besides sleeping right now you must still be delusional."

She hoped she sounded cool because her heart was racing. She was being so bold sleeping beside him could it really be innocent? Her mind slipped back to the heated kiss. No that couldn't happen again.

Zero hesitated as the grip on his sheet loosened. He lifted the sheet and scooted over in the bed. It was a huge bed and they could sleep without touching.

Rei thanked Kaname internally for putting bottoms on him. Even her self control wasn't that strong.

"Thanks." She said as she kicked her boots off and wriggled out of her jeans.

Zero averted his eyes a blush high on his cheekbones. She kept her black t-shirt on.

Zero turned from her as she entered the bed but she placed a tentative hand on his back.

"Just relax. Goodnight Zero." She whispered softly as she pressed her body against his back. Moulding herself to his form.

It felt right. He was so warm. She'd missed his skin and his smell. Her heart was racing and her skin almost crackled against his but beneath the attraction and excitement was a deep inner calm that was spreading through her entire body. She felt him tense then slowly relax as her legs curved behind his and her arm rested along his ribcage. She was so tired. Just before sleep took her she felt Zero squeeze her hand in his and his whispered good night were the last conscious sounds she heard that and Zero's strong calming heartbeat. It was the most beautiful lullaby she'd ever heard.


	9. This love got me rolling the dice

**AN:** Zero and Rei are both annoying me with their stubbornness in this chapter. I know this goes back in the actual time line but this is my AU. I HATE KANAME can you tell? Sorry for Kaname lovers but he will not come off well in this fic at all. Thank you to NeverStory and TheGabification for the follows! Wow. This chapter I'm listening to Ellie Goulding – Still Falling For You.

 **Chapter 9 – This love got me rolling the dice. Don't let me lose.**

Warmth and green apple shampoo. She was in his arms again. She always disappeared when he woke up. He willed his eyes to stay closed just for another moment. She wriggled closer her leg hooking over his. She felt so real. He traced his fingers over her forearm that was splayed across his chest. She was so soft and smooth. He placed his other hand on her spine letting his fingers run over the cotton feeling the warm skin beneath. This was even more vivid than ones he'd had about her before. His eyelids flickered open and he took in the mass of black curls spread against his chest. He tried to sit up but he couldn't there was a weight against his chest. He blinked rapidly. She was still here. His heart raced she was curled around him her chest on his and their legs tangled together. How? He blushed as he remembered her pulling the sheet back and crawling into bed with him last night. This was wrong. He tried to disentangle himself from her but she only pulled closer and began to protest in her sleep. He stopped and just lay there watching the setting sun make patterns on the ceiling. He felt her heart beat in time with his. If this was wrong then why did it feel so good? Because you like her don't you? Zero blushed and screwed his eyes closed. This was complicating things even further.

Rei felt a light prodding on her shoulder. She groaned and crawled further towards the warmth beneath her cheek. Zero. Her eyes flew open. Zero. He was still sleeping. He was so beautiful she gazed dreamily at his sleeping face his arms squeezed her tight. She blushed they were so close. The prodding continued at her shoulder. She sighed and spun around in his arms gently. She had to fight back a scream by clapping her hand over her mouth. Aido's face was now inches from her own. She wriggled free of Zero's grasp and stood. She glanced back. He hadn't stirred. Good.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She whisper screamed at Aido.

Aido's eyes fell to her bare legs and she blushed pulling her t-shirt down.

"Outside." She whispered as she grabbed her jeans from the floor.

Aido nodded and Rei awkwardly wriggled back into her jeans. She stood in the hallway her arms folded waiting for Aido to speak and when it looked like he wouldn't she sighed angrily.

"Well do you have anything to say or were you just being a creep for no reason?" She asked her eyebrows raised.

Aido smirked.

"I was being a creep? You were the one sleeping with-"

Rei placed her finger over his lips.

"Shhhhh. Aido. Please don't tell anyone ok?" She asked desperately.

Aido's smirk deepened.

"Why should I do anything for you? Everyone knows about your little blood pact or at least suspects but I'm sure this new development will be even more scandalous."

Rei sighed. He was right he owed her nothing.

"Because- because you don't owe me anything but you of all people should know how it feels to- to love someone you shouldn't." She finished in a rush her face bright red.

Love? Oh God she'd really just admitted that and to Aido of all people. She hadn't even admitted that to herself yet. Aido's mouth opened in shock as she blushed. He looked as if he was going to retort but he didn't. He nodded instead. He understood.

"Fine I won't say a word. Lord Kaname sent me to get you for class. You weren't in your room so…"

"Oh." She replied sighing in relief.

"Well let's go then. I feel fine." She said.

Aido was looking at her differently than he had before and it was seriously freaking her out.

"Aren't you going to tell him where you're going? I'll wait." He said softly as he leant against the wall.

Rei frowned at him. Why was he being so nice? What was happening?

She nodded and slipped back in the room. Rei gently brushed her fingers through his hair. She smiled he was clutching the warm patch of the bed she'd just vacated. Zero woke with a start.

"Shhh hey it's just me. I'm going to class. I'll be back later." She whispered.

He nodded. He wanted to ask her what last night meant and what their kiss had meant, what did it all mean? But now wasn't the time. She swiftly bent down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room the smell of green apples filling the air long after she'd left. He touched the spot she'd kissed feeling it burn into his skin like a brand. This was getting more complicated by the minute. He felt good better than he ever had if he was honest. He found a new uniform folded over the chair and slipped it on quickly. Time to face reality.

Zero patrolled the area his eyes falling on the Moon Dorm. She was in there and he was here. Where did he belong? Would there ever be a place they could both belong? Of course not Zero she's an aristocrat and you're what you are. He heard rushing footsteps and then Yuki crashed into him full force wrapping her hands around him. Zero gasped and smiled squeezing her back. He had missed her. But he was astounded to find that he had missed her in the way a brother missed a sister. She pulled back her eyes dewy with tears.

"You're back."

Zero nodded as he ruffled her hair playfully. She batted his hand away grinning.

"Yeah."

She gazed at him.

"You're different."

Zero shrugged but Yuki smiled.

"It's because of Rei isn't it?" She teased.

Zero blushed and smiled shyly. It was strange talking to her about another girl he'd always thought it had been Yuki he'd loved.

"I like her. She makes you happy. And I think you make her happy too." Said Yuki with a grin.

Zero ruffled her hair once more and this time she let his hand stay there. Zero didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. When had Yuki gotten so wise about love?

They walked together on patrol just like old times but Zero noted that his heart didn't pound as it once did when he looked at Yuki. It pounded for Rei now. He smiled sadly. Apparently he wasn't allowed to love people that could love him back. His smile fell. Love? No. Not that. Not ever.

"Master Cross says there's a letter for you and he needs to speak to you." Said Yuki with a curious light in her eyes.

Zero nodded. He could see Yuki wanted to know more but it was best to keep his hunting missions secret from her. He wasn't sure how he felt about them himself but he needed some distance from the strange turn his life had taken in the past few months. And this was the perfect opportunity.

Rei pushed her food around her plate. She knew everyone was staring but she couldn't eat a bite for fear of throwing up. Zero hadn't spoken to her or even looked at her in three weeks. She'd gone to the spot every afternoon but he hadn't come. Every night they passed each other as strangers. She felt like her insides were going to come up out of her mouth. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, why are you ignoring me Zero? She wondered. Was it something she'd done? She blushed she'd been the one to kiss him, both times. Idiot. She wanted the floor to swallow her up. But he returned your kiss didn't he? Enough.

She placed her fork down.

"Excuse me." She said as she swept out of the room.

Kaname's eyes followed her as she ran into the hallway her chest heaving. Kaname followed her out. If Zero wouldn't talk to her then she had to face him. She gasped as Kaname suddenly grabbed her wrist. He was angry.

"What's with you? Is this about Zero? At least one of you saw sense before irreparable damage was done."

She frowned and pulled her wrist from his hand.

"What?"

"I noticed the way you've been ignoring each other. He doesn't need you now. Did you think he wanted you for anything else than blood?"

Rei shook her head refusing to believe him as her worst fears were coming out of his mouth like poison. She felt her eyes sting with tears but she blinked them away.

"Stop trying to get in my head." She said angrily shoving him away.

"It's for the best. He's been given a mission you know. That's why he wasn't there tonight. A vampire hunter and a vampire it can't work. And to top it all he's a level E. I swore to your parents I would keep you safe Rei."

Rei saw red.

"When exactly were you going to tell me this? You had no right to make such a promise to them. I'm 17 now. I'm old enough to make my own choices. You're not my father!"

Kaname laughed. Which only angered Rei more.

"You're still a child. Quick to anger and slow to learn. No I'm not but if I were I'd want you to stay as far away from him as possible. But then maybe that's what turns you on. You don't even care for him you're just using him like he used you. You like doing forbidden things don't you? Letting him drink your blood was just the start? What next? Kissing him, sleeping with him, fu-"

"STOP!" She shouted covering her ears and freezing him exactly as he was.

She tore down the staircase leaving them all behind. She was tempted to leave him frozen and let them sort it out he didn't deserve any better after what he'd said. But she gave in and unfroze him as she let the door slam behind her.

It was freezing and she'd run out in just jeans and a t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to Master Cross'. It was early in the morning. He should be here. She knocked impatiently. Master Cross opened the door.

"Is Zero here I need to talk to him." She said abruptly.

Master Cross shook his head and a concerned look crossed his face.

"He's on a mission." He replied with a gentle smile.

Rei nodded biting her lip.

"Did something happen, between you?" He asked awkwardly.

Rei shook her head.

"He just shut me out. I think I got too close." She said with a tight smile.

Master Cross sighed.

"He's always been that way. Look, you didn't hear this from me but I know where he's gone."

Rei's eyes widened. He wanted her to go after him. And she intended to.

Zero pulled his coat around him tighter as he twisted and turned in the alleyways. He hadn't found the Level E yet. He patted Bloody Rose reassuringly. He felt tired and the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach was where it had been for three weeks now. He felt bad for ignoring Rei but what choice did he have? They'd made a mistake. He had to go his way and she had to go hers staring now. He heard a scream that pulled him from his thoughts instantly. He ran towards it instinctively. His heart pounded and his flesh began to crawl over his bones. This was it. He ran into an abandoned house that smelled of damp and sin and dark unmentionable deeds. There was a girl pinned beneath him but he wasn't moving.

"Zero?"

Zero's heart leapt into his throat as he ran over to her avoiding the rotted floorboards.

"Rei?"

She tried to turn to him but she was trapped beneath him. She'd burst his nose but he'd ultimately overpowered her.

"What are you doing here?"

Rei wriggled and groaned.

"Can't we get to this later?" She asked Zero.

Zero nodded and stood and raised Bloody Rose to his head. He shuddered as he looked into the animalistic eyes and mouth. That filth didn't have the right to touch her and neither did he. He was filth too.

"Unfreeze him."

Rei's eyes widened but she nodded. She trusted him.

The level E looked down at Rei in confusion then gave a blood curdling screech as he flew at Zero.

He held up the kill order as he dodged the vampire's attacks. Rei rolled and swept his legs from underneath him.

"I have an order from the Vampire Hunter's Association to terminate you. You are Level E."

The vampire screamed and writhed in pain on the floor as Zero shot him clean through the head and the heart. They both watched in silence as he disappeared into dust before their eyes. This is what you will become. Disgusting. He could feel Rei's eyes on him.

"Let's go." He said extending his hand to her.

She gazed at his hand hesitantly before she let him pull her to her feet. She dropped it the instant she was on her feet. Zero noticed. Good. Stay away from me. But another voice overpowered that one and said: 'No don't please hold me and don't let me go'. He hated himself.

They walked perfectly in step through the early morning light in the cobbled streets. The rest of the world was just waking or just going to sleep. He noticed her rubbing her arms and the goose pimples erupting on her flesh. Her t-shirt was thin.

"Here." He said taking off his coat and offering it to her.

Rei gazed up at him. Oh how she wanted to wrap herself in his wool coat and breathe his warmth and scent in. No. Stay strong.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

Zero ignored the sting of her words. Good at least if she was mad at him then things wouldn't get complicated.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rei looked around her completely ignoring Zero.

"I could have sworn I just heard someone say something."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Real mature." He said.

"No just my imagination." Said Rei walking on ahead.

Zero groaned. She was infuriating and he deserved it all.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" He asked softly.

Rei stopped in her tracks. Damn that voice. It was making her stomach do backflips. She growled her hands tensing into fists as she spun around to face him.

"How long do _I_ plan on ignoring _you_. Oh I don't know maybe around the same time that you've ignored me so you have at least another three weeks."

Zero smiled.

"You just answered me back." He said matter of factly.

Rei huffed.

"I'm immature? I don't have time for these stupid games Zero. Whatever. I thought you were different. Guess not."

"Wait!"

He grabbed her hand instinctively. She gazed at their linked hands and tore her hand from his.

"Look I'm sorry ok I didn't see any other way."

Rei looked up at him in disbelief. He'd forgotten how beautiful her eyes were especially with that little frown line between them.

"You could've talked to me Zero. I thought we were friends. After everything that happened between us I would've understood."

Zero returned her gaze with equal intensity.

"Were we? Friends don't kiss each other or drink each other's blood or sleep together. It was getting messy."

Rei blushed. He was right.

"You sound just like Kaname."

Zero bristled.

"Don't ever say that." He said his voice dark with anger.

"We fought earlier he said I was just using you to shock everyone and my parents. And that you were just using me for blood."

Zero gazed at her evenly.

"Well at the beginning…"

Rei gripped his forearms to stop herself from falling off the earth. The world was spinning out of control around them.

"I know but things are different now."

Zero nodded.

"Exactly." He said smiling sadly.

Rei flung her arms around his waist impulsively and buried her head in his chest. Zero wrapped his arms and his coat around her hesitantly.

"What do we do?" She asked her voice muffled against his chest.

"I don't know. Ignoring each other didn't work."

"Maybe we should try hating each other?" She asked desperately as she gazed into his violet eyes that were so close to hers.

"I don't think that's going to work either."

He couldn't hate her, not ever. She could never hate him he hated himself enough.

"We should get back."

Rei nodded. She was starving and cold.

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm starving." She said glancing over to a noodle bar that was just opening.

Zero nodded smiling.

"Ok. Well at least we can agree on that."

He said with a soft smile as they separated and walked in perfect step to the noodle bar.

Rei held up her chopsticks to his mouth. Zero shook his head.

"Will you stop? I don't like spicy noodles."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"It's not even spicy!"

Zero took the spicy pork and soft soba noodles into his mouth. Rei laughed as she noticed how flushed he became and the way he gulped his glass of water draining it in one long sip.

"How can you eat that?" He asked his eyes wide with disbelief and filled with tears.

Rei shrugged.

"I like hot things." She said her lips curving into a mischievous smile as she gazed at him.

He blushed even deeper.

"Cut it out." He said shoving her playfully.

Rei laughed. The chef gave them both a smile. What a lovely young couple he thought.

"We really do need to get back." He said sighing.

Rei nodded as she stood from her stool and paid for their meal with a smile for the chef who blushed beneath her gaze. Zero put his hand over hers.

"Hey I was going to-"

"No this date was on me. You can get the next one." She said threading her fingers through his and leading him into the street dumbfounded.

"Date? Next one? " He replied nervously.

Rei grinned.

"Listen, I know that things might get messy but I don't mind messy if you don't."

Zero gazed at their linked fingers torn. His heart told him to nod and kiss her right there and then but his head told him to push her away.

"I don't want any promises from you; you don't even have to answer me but just don't ignore me again ok? We'll figure this out, together."

Zero nodded hesitantly and Rei's eyes widened as his face drew close to hers.

"Ok." He whispered.

Rei frowned had she misheard him? If this was a dream let her never wake. He put his thumb on her chin and began to pull her face closer to his.

"Not in the open. They'll see." She whispered her voice breathless against his lips.

Zero smiled.

"There's no one here."

Rei stayed perfectly still and let her eyes flicker closed. His lips were soft and gentle on hers. This was nothing like their first kiss. This kiss was hesitant and innocent and unsure. There was no bloodlust to cloud their minds this time. Her heart thrummed in her chest and she had to force herself to stay still. Let him set the pace this time. He applied more pressure he could taste the hot sauce from her noodles on the plump flesh of her lips. It didn't taste so bad on her. She linked her hands behind his neck gently. A wolf whistle pierced the silence and Zero broke away guiltily. Rei blushed as the chef gave them both a wink and a thumbs up. Rei giggled nervously and tugged on Zero's hand. He grinned and followed her into the streets where people were beginning to open up their businesses and go to work. It was strange walking through the streets holding his hand openly. Here they didn't have to hide. It felt good. He squeezed her hand tighter. They would have to hide again once they entered Cross Academy.

They stood outside the gates neither wanting to face what was to come. Their journey had been far too short for both of them.

"Meet me at the usual place." She said.

Zero hesitated but nodded.

"Be careful our secret isn't so secret any more." He said his eyes intent on hers.

She nodded.

"Don't worry. Just be there."

She said squeezing his hand and reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek before she sprinted ahead and made her way to the Moon Dorm unable to keep the grin from her face. He might not be ready to admit it but he really did care about her. Even the thought of facing Kaname couldn't kill her buzz at the realisation.


	10. But she's looking at you

**AN:** This chapter I'm listening to Calvin Harris/Rihanna (Slow version) – This is what you came for.

WARNING: M RATING (I know finally right?)

 **Chapter 10 – Everybody's watching her but she's looking at you.**

Rei's head was flush against Zero's chest. His arms surrounded her as they sat on the dewy ground watching the sun begin its gradual descent in the sky. This was her favourite time of the day but it was over all too soon. Once the sun was on the horizon they always had to leave. It had been two weeks since they'd renewed their agreement and they had spent every afternoon in each others company. Zero pressed a soft kiss at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She smiled. She had never been happier. Sometimes their kisses became heated but Zero would always pull away first and Rei didn't push him. His kisses were enough… for the moment. They helped contain the fire that burned in the pit of her stomach. Rei sighed she would need to leave soon. Zero squeezed her tighter breathing her in. Sometimes he would drink from her but not as often as before whatever Kaname had did had helped immensely. But for how long? Her gut clenched thinking about that...don't. She knew how guilty he felt that he was still drinking her blood. She wished there was a way to show him how she felt about it. Couldn't he sense when he drank that she was more than ok with it?

Kaname had taken a step back and appeared to be giving her a little more freedom. It was odd and a little scary really. What was he planning? No time for that now just enjoy the moment she thought. She spun around in Zero's arms straddling his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck feeling his hands rub her back gently.

"I wish I could stay here instead of going to that stupid Society party." She mumbled against his chest.

Zero laughed.

"It might not be so bad. You might find someone you like there." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Rei pulled back from him her eyebrows raised scathingly causing Zero to laugh again.

"It'll be full of stuffy aristocrats and I'll be getting paraded around like some little perfect china doll. And Kaname will be there and…my parents." She groaned pressing her forehead to his chest.

Zero pushed her back gently so he could look in her eyes.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

Rei smiled.

"Thanks for lying to make me feel better. I appreciate it."

Zero pulled her close his arms circling her waist. Rei's breath caught in her throat. She still couldn't get over the fact that they'd kissed. Multiple times actually. It still felt like a dream. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers gently. It was a sweet comforting kiss. He pulled away gently leaving her wanting more.

"Better?"

Rei nodded a wicked smile on her lips as Zero drew lazy circles on the small of her back with his thumbs.

"But you know if you kissed me again I think that would help." She said softly.

She watched the pulse in Zero's neck jump. His eyes darkening at her words.

"Oh?" He replied bending his head down to hers.

Rei gasped he was so breath taking. Silver strands of his hair brushed against her forehead as their noses bumped together. She could feel his breath on her lips. They were so close to hers she could feel their warmth. She wanted his lips on hers so badly. She'd never wanted anything so much in her life not even blood. She felt her skin flush. His soft lips began to lightly brush against hers and all too soon he pulled back.

"Come on you're going to be late." Said Zero with a crooked smile.

He gently removed her from his lap and stood stretching in the dusk light.

Rei pouted. He was so beautiful as the orange light danced off his pale skin and violet eyes. His shirt lifted slightly to reveal the taut creamy skin of his hipbones. She wanted him so badly it hurt.

"You're such a tease."

Zero held his hand out to her.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." He said.

Rei took his hand and gazed into his eyes longingly.

"You better. You owe me one kiss to be bestowed at a time of my choosing."

Zero rolled his eyes but laughed at her. She was so mature yet still so innocent at times.

"Deal. Now we really need to go."

Rei nodded as she buttoned up her shirt fully and Zero did the same. They always looked a little dishevelled after their afternoons together and she hated having to hide it away like it had never happened. She wished she didn't have to keep him a secret. Kaname had to know what was really going on and Aido too. Maybe they just accepted it now. She wasn't sure.

They stood at the tree line. This was where they must part. She squeezed his hand and sighed as he let his fingers slip from hers as they went their separate ways. For a few golden hours they were lovers but then they went back to being strangers. She watched him go her heart aching as he took a piece with him.

Rei rushed around her room trying to get her rapidly growing hair to stay neat. At least her mother would be proud at just below her jaw it was the longest her hair had been in a while. She pulled the filmy lilac dress over her head. The lace neckline was high but the dress was backless. She felt oddly exposed in it without any underwear on. The fabric caressed her bare skin as light as a feather's touch, as light as his kisses. She blushed as she fastened her strappy nude heels. She dusted her eyes with a light glitter and slicked a light pink gloss over her lips. She was as ready as she was going to get. She was careful not to stand on the gauzy hem of her dress. Her hand trembled on the bannister as she descended the stairs. She gasped Kaname was waiting for her at the bottom.

"It would be my honour to escort you this evening."

Rei swallowed thickly and almost cracked a smile at the way Aido huffed and pouted. She took his arm gazing up at him evenly. What was really going on in that head of his? She dreaded to think. Kaname could be a nice guy when he wanted to be but he scared her. He was a mystery.

Kaname held out his hand to help her from the car and she took it hesitantly. This was all wrong his hand felt wrong. She gripped his arm as they walked up the marble steps to the mansion. Rei's stomach flipped nervously. She could hear the laughter and the clinking of fine crystal glasses. The room was beginning to spin. They were all looking. It was so warm. She squeezed Kaname's arm to stop herself from falling. Her stomach knotted even tighter as he led her to her parents. Oh God.

"Oh pumpkin you look absolutely ravishing." Said her mother kissing her on both cheeks.

Her arms were stiff and cold around her shoulders. She shot a strange look at Kaname which made the knot in her stomach tighten further. Her mother was just an older version of Mini her long blonde hair perfectly coiffed and her scarlet silk dress clinging to every curve. Her father gave her a tentative smile and a kiss on the cheek. Her father's black hair that was starting to grey at the temples was slicked back and his dark eyes crinkled warmly.

"Lovely dear. Thank you for taking care of our daughter Lord Kaname." They said bowing towards him respectfully.

"It's been my pleasure. Rei has shown great potential." He said with a sweet smile.

Her mother blushed. Rei almost choked on her own saliva as she stared at him wide eyed. Were they actually buying this crap?

"We were so worried for a while, with everything that happened, she got so…rebellious." Said her mother with a disapproving sideways glance at Rei.

She blushed as her thoughts turned to Zero. He was her rebellion personified if only they knew. She was going to throw up. Kaname shook his head.

"She's wonderful. You should be proud." He said.

Rei gasped and stared at Kaname as if he had two heads. What was happening? He took her arm from his and pressed a kiss to the back of her palm. Rei blushed from the awkwardness and confusion of this entire farce. What was going on here?

"I apologise I must take my leave for now." He said bowing towards them.

Rei's mother looked pleased as punch and Rei frowned as she watched Kaname melt into the crowd of dancing bodies. That was one of the strangest moments she'd ever experienced in her life.

Rei sipped on her second glass of champagne. It was helping her cope with listening to her parent's idle party gossip.

"So you and Lord Kuran seem to be getting along nicely." Said her mother with a smug smirk.

Rei swallowed feeling the champagne threaten to come back up.

"He's ok I guess."

Her mother laughed.

"You don't have to play it down for us dear. We know how it feels to be young and in love."

Rei was glad she hadn't chosen that moment to sip her champagne as she would have sprayed it over both of them.

"Love?" She asked her voice high and shaky.

Her parents shared a loving secretive smile.

"You've got the bloom of love on your cheeks."

Rei blushed her breathing becoming uneven. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. They thought she loved Kaname? Why would they think that?

"I can't believe he's here. I mean why they are even needed here." Said her mother looking down her nose at someone behind her.

"Who?" Asked Rei.

Rei was just grateful for the change in conversation.

"That Kiryu boy. Vampire Hunter scum. No need for the likes of them at these events." Said her father his voice sharp as glass.

Rei froze. She spun around slowly and gasped. He was here. He was really here. She'd never seen him dressed smartly out of his uniform before. He looked gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful person in the room which was no mean feat. His eyes met hers briefly and she blushed. So close yet so far.

"Um I'm going to get some more champagne."

Her parents nodded.

Her head buzzed and swirled with the champagne and the noises of the party she needed air. She weaved through the bodies and stood on the balcony inhaling the cold night air deeply. The air smelled like snow.

"You look beautiful."

Rei gripped the railings in her fingers.

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

She was afraid that if she turned to him the whispers would begin and that she would kiss him unrelentingly. She couldn't control it anymore.

"To keep the peace I guess."

"Peace? The war will never stop raging no matter how much we want it to." She said sadly.

Zero nodded his assent.

"I wish I could kiss you." He blurted out.

Rei's eyes widened as she glanced across at him. Her heart skipped a beat. His face was flushed and he looked like he wanted to take back his words. Don't take them back she pleaded.

"Then kiss me. You still owe me one." She said her lips curving into a smile and her voice husky with want.

Zero's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? We shouldn't even be talking to each other let alone kissing." He said his eyes leaving hers and turning to scan the crowd for watchful eyes.

Rei smiled.

"Follow me."

Zero frowned.

"Shhh just trust me."

Rei walked back into the room checking for prying eyes before slipping around the side of the stage next to the balcony. She slipped behind the red velvet curtains as quiet as a whisper. She took her shoes off trying to be as quiet as possible and waited for Zero. She could hear the music and the voices in a muffled way as if she were behind glass due to the thickness of the curtains. Zero scanned the crowd. No one had watched her leave her parents were speaking with another couple. Kaname was gone. Now was his chance. He slipped behind the curtain stealthily. It was so dark behind here. He felt Rei's fingers twine through his as she led him through a series of twists and turns.

"Where are we going?" He whispered.

His heart hammering in his chest. He shouldn't be doing this. Yagari told him to watch and observe. If they got caught now it was deep trouble for both of them.

"A secret place. Me and Mini found this place years ago when I had to escape a boring party just like this one. They won't find us here." She whispered back.

She pressed open a door in front of them and slipped through pulling Zero behind her. It was the stage door that exited on the upper balcony. She crouched down hoping Zero was doing the same and took out the violet rose pin from her hair. She stopped at the first door and crouched down at the keyhole delicately picking the lock on the ornate gilt door frame.

Zero's eyes widened. She really was something else. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met.

She heard the lock click and pulled Zero inside swiftly locking the door behind them. They could barely hear the noises of the party behind the thick walls.

Zero gazed around the room at the sparkling chandelier and the plush velvet curtains around the four poster bed. The wallpaper on the walls was swirled with gold leaf. This was the most expensive bedroom he'd ever been in. With Rei. Alone. He swallowed thickly. Relax Zero. You've been in a bed with her before. When they were both exhausted. Sleep was the last thing on both their minds. His heart felt like it was going to burst. His fingers shook he was so nervous. Rei squeezed his fingers reassuringly. She moved to the bedside table and lit the candles with a long match giving the room a warm orange glow. She blew out the taper the smoke swirling in the air.

"Me and Mini used to hide in here and tell ghost stories. They never found us once."

Zero smiled as he loosened the tie at his neck. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm as his eyes roved over the pale, perfect skin of Rei's back. He wanted to hold her. His arms were aching for her ever since he'd seen her enter the room arm in arm with Kaname. The image made his blood boil. More than it had ever boiled when he saw him with Yuki.

He placed his hands on her arms as he kissed her shoulder. Rei shuddered. His fingers traced her spine lightly and everywhere his hands touched left a trail of tingles. She was hyper aware of every part of their bodies that were touching. It was like electricity coursing from his body to hers.

She slowly turned in his arms and looked at him pleadingly. Zero tried to fight it but he couldn't any more. He was through with being careful. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against him his lips pressing against hers with more intensity than she'd felt before. He wasn't holding back any more. She felt it in the way he held her and in the way his mouth was almost bruising on hers. She opened her mouth for him and sighed as their tongues tangled together. The fire ignited in her belly each stroke of his tongue fanned the flames. This wasn't about blood this was about desire. After what could have been moments or hours he pulled away his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them. Their breaths were ragged and loud in the silence. Zero looked at her hungrily. Her lips tasted like champagne and strawberries and he wanted more. Rei pulled closer to him her fingers already popping the buttons at his collar. Zero smiled.

"I only owed you one kiss." He said teasingly.

"Well…I'm upping the stakes." She whispered in his ear seductively.

She flicked her tongue out running it along the shell of his ear till she felt the cold metal of his piercings scrape against her fangs. He shuddered and pulled her close. She edged him closer to the bed kissing him hard on the mouth. Zero sat on the edge of the bed and he pulled Rei into his lap their mouths greedy and desperate. She pushed him back gently and their kiss broke as his head found the softest eiderdown duvet. She gazed down at him evenly their chests heaving against one another's. Her knees were either side of his hips and he was glad she couldn't feel how hard he was. He wasn't sure if she wanted more than kisses and he wasn't sure he felt right about giving her more than that. She flung his tie away carelessly. He had on too many clothes. He leant up on his elbows as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt all the way. She hesitated over the last few they'd never been this far before. He held her fingers and gazed deep in her eyes. She held his gaze she wasn't afraid. She shrugged his jacket and shirt off his shoulders and he wriggled out of them impatiently. She hiked her dress up and straddled his waist. He was so beautiful. She gently traced the lines of his collarbone and the planes of his chest. She felt his skin heat beneath her palms. His fingers ran up her thighs and the want began to build in the pit of her stomach. It was pleasure and it was pain all at once. Zero reached up to the button at the back of her dress just beneath her silky raven hair. He paused. She would be naked. He blushed. There was no going back. She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He released the clasp and the violet lace fell to her waist a whisper in the silence.

Zero blushed and gasped. She was beautiful. He placed his hand shakily between her breasts feeling her heart race beneath his fingers. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Rei blushed as she watched him. She'd never been naked with anyone before. It was terrifying but one look in his eyes and she saw that he was nervous too. She could feel his fingers quivering against her breastbone.

"I've never…" He said a blush high on his cheeks and his voice husky with want.

Rei smiled.

"Me neither…it's ok." She whispered as she kissed him softly on the mouth.

He rolled her beneath him his fingers trailing to her waist as he pushed the lace past her hips and off the bed. He was just gazing down at her devouring her with his eyes inch by inch. She was completely naked beside him and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Like this she wasn't pretending to be anything she was just Rei. He kissed her to reassure her. He could feel her trembling against him. He tentatively ran his fingers over her ribcage gasping as he came to the soft curve of her breast. His thumb tentatively rolled over her hard nipple and she moaned lightly into his mouth. Her fingernails scraped over his bare back lightly. She wanted more. She arched into his touch as he squeezed her breast experimentally. He kissed her throat slowly dipping his tongue into the hollow at her collarbone. Everything was melting away except the feel of his hands and his mouth on her body. That was all that mattered. He moved his mouth down to her breast slowly taking her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped as he sucked gently. It felt like a thousand tiny explosions were going off all over her body. Her loins throbbed for him and she almost begged him for more but he didn't make her wait. She felt tentative fingers at her hip. He raised his eyes to hers looking for any sign that she wanted him to stop. She never wanted him to stop. She urged him on with a nod and she bit her lip as his finger began to massage her sensitive folds. Her eyes flickered closed and she bit her lip as she let him explore and touch all the sensitive places inside her where no one had touched her before. His touch was so gentle.

Zero swallowed as he looked down at her lost in pleasure. He was making her feel that way. His heart thumped in his chest as he explored her slick folds. He had no idea what he was doing but she seemed to be enjoying it. He shouldn't, they shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't stop. She wriggled her hips beneath him and he smiled. So impatient.

Rei groaned as his finger touched the most sensitive spot inside her that made her see stars. Zero hesitated but Rei pulled him closer.

"Don't stop." She pleaded desperately.

Zero smiled and continued kissing her hard on the mouth. It was so sexy feeling her body vibrate from his ministrations. Her sweet little moans next to his ear was the sweetest music he'd ever heard. He wanted to taste her. He moved down her body gently his lips leaving a trail of burning fire on her skin. Rei tensed as she felt him move between her trembling thighs. He stayed perfectly still until she nodded her ascent. Zero touched the tender velvet soft skin of her inner thighs and tentatively flicked his tongue along the folds. She tasted just as sweet as her blood did. Rei gasped and clenched her hands in the soft eiderdown. She hadn't thought pleasure like this was possible. His fingers slowly reached up to claim her nipples again. She wished in that moment that they could stay hidden away from the world forever. She could feel the fire building in the pit of her stomach. She could feel that she was approaching her limit.

"Zero."

She moaned as her fingers clutched at the silvery strands of his hair. Zero held her hips down as she began to writhe beneath him. His name on her lips was the most beautiful sound in the world. Rei's vision went white as every nerve ending in her body pulsed. Zero held her as she trembled beneath him as her release wracked through her. He crawled back up her body and gazed down upon her. So beautiful.

Her eyes flickered open and she leant up on her elbows giving him a tender kiss. They didn't need to hide their feelings anymore. Not here. Zero pulled back his eyes remaining dusky purple with no hint of red. He wanted her not her blood. She shivered and he held her tighter. She reached her hand down between them and fumbled with the button on his trousers. Zero blushed and Rei smiled. He didn't show this vulnerable side of himself to anyone else which made he heart swell in her chest. She rolled him beneath her gently as he wriggled out of his trousers. She slipped her hand beneath his underwear hesitantly. Zero's eyes flickered closed and she watched as his fangs bit down on the soft flesh of his lips. Her fingers trembled slightly, he was so hard. It was intimidating and overwhelmingly sexy. She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth as her fingers caressed his hardness. She felt braver now encouraged by his pleasure sounds and increased her pace. She kissed his tattoo, gently moving her lips over his chest and stomach dipping her tongue into the hollows of his hipbones. Zero gasped and she watched him cautiously before he nodded his assent and she helped him wriggle out of his underwear. Rei swallowed thickly as the fear returned. Could she really do this?

Zero squeezed her fingers.

"You don't have to-"

Rei shook her head.

"No I want to."

Rei tentatively took him in her mouth. She heard him gasp and then felt his body tense. His fingers ruffled through her hair and she felt him relax as she worshipped his body as he had worshipped hers. She tasted salt on her tongue as she took him in deeper the groan that escaped his lips sent tingles throughout her body. She wanted more. She wanted all of him. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Could she really ask that of him? She felt his fingers clench in her hair desperately.

"Rei I can't-"

He attempted to push her back but she only sucked harder a wicked smile on her lips. She was in control here. She pushed his hips down as he groaned his release.

Zero felt like his body wasn't completely his own. Pleasure rolled through him in waves as he finally let go of everything he had been holding back. Her mouth felt so good and in that moment he wondered if something that felt this good could ever really be wrong.

Rei crawled beside him and curved her body against his on the bed as they both enjoyed the afterglow. He held her to him their bodies trembling and slick with sweat. This wasn't bloodlust but it was just as addictive and just as satisfying, maybe even more so. Rei would starve herself if it meant being with him like that again. They stayed twined around each other in the dark neither ready to face the party again. Zero held her face in his hands their eyes never leaving each others. Things were different again. Whether they'd intended it or not they were becoming more and more wrapped up in each other. As he pulled her in for a deep kiss she couldn't tell where their bodies began and ended and she didn't want to. She wanted this forever. Him forever. It was terrifying that she could be so sure after only a few months but the way he made her feel no one had or ever would make her feel that way again.

Zero redid the clasp on Rei's dress placing a soft kiss on her throat. Rei smiled and leant closer to him. She didn't want to go back down there but they'd already been gone too long. She turned to him straightening his tie. He was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes she wondered what he was thinking. Rei went to go blow out the candles but felt Zero tug her hand back.

"Things are only going to get more complicated." Said Zero quietly.

Rei nodded and embraced him fully.

"I know. But if we're together it'll be ok."

Zero held her tight. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to take her away from here. Away from all their problems. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He'd never been selfish about anything in his life until now. He didn't want to lose her. She gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss before she blew the candles out and led him back behind stage. She pulled him in for a kiss behind the thick velvet curtains. If someone were to pull those curtains open right now they would both be in serious trouble. She pushed back unwillingly and disappeared back into the ballroom.

She weaved between the bodies and Kaname reappeared at her side. Kaname grabbed her arm suddenly and led her back to her parents.

"Where have you been?" He whispered.

Rei blushed.

"Where have you been?" She countered. Kaname blushed darkly. She smiled maybe she wasn't the only one sneaking around.

"Oh you two lovebirds sneaking off again?" Said her mother pinching Reis cheek.

Lovebirds? She frowned a deep flush on her cheeks.

"Well I mean I realise you will want to finish your studies first but we were hoping to hear wedding bells by next year." Said her father gazing at both Kaname and Rei.

Rei's heart froze in her chest.

"What?" She asked her voice sounding foreign to her ears.

"Oh pumpkin don't play dumb. It has always been our wish and the Kurans to unite our families in marriage. The time has come and with you both getting on so well…"

Rei raised her eyes to Kaname panic set on her features as all of the weird instances began to piece together to create a horrendous jigsaw puzzle.

"Of course. " Answered Kaname with a smooth smile.

Rei's head buzzed. But he loved Yuki. And she loved Zero. Mini was supposed to marry Kaname not her. she gripped Kaname's arm tightly. This couldn't be happening. She looked around the room and her eyes found Zero's. He held her gaze as her stomach knotted. Things were about to get much more complicated. Oh Zero if only you knew how much.


	11. And now all your love will be exorcised

**AN** : Well after that bombshell dropped in the last chapter this chapter is another M rated one. It's the moment we've been waiting for. Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine was playing when I wrote this. I think that encapsulates her feelings about Kaname's betrayal and the way that Zero has made her experience all of the seven deadly sins at once. What they are doing cannot be undone. Thanks for reading people. Honestly overwhelmed by the response.

I'm totally a little confused as to how vampires in the Vampire Knight world can just reproduce like humans but let's just go with it. If Vampire birth control wasn't a thing. I've made it a thing.

 **Chapter 11 – And now all your love will be exorcised.**

Rei felt sick even inhabiting the same space as Kaname Kuran. She had shed her fake smile and cool façade the second they had entered the car together.

"When did you plan on telling me about this?" She asked her voice flat with supressed anger.

"Rei-"He said softly.

Her anger flared and she glared angrily across at him her fists tensed.

"No. I want the truth Kaname. This once I think I've earned it. How long have I been the pawn in you and my parents' game? That's the real reason they made me move here isn't it…to be closer to you." She felt the bile rise in her throat.

Kaname sighed his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes. You know it is an advantageous aristocratic match for both of us."

Rei frowned.

"How can you be so cold? What about love? What about Yuki?" She asked her voice rising with each question.

Kaname flushed and his voice hardened.

"Yuki...has nothing to do with this. Love has nothing to do with it. We have a duty and we must follow that duty. We all have our parts to play. Now you know yours." He said mechanically.

Rei gasped she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You don't love me. And I don't love you. I won't do it." She said holding his gaze a defiant fire blazing in her eyes.

"Look I don't want this as much as you do but there comes a time where you have to stop being a rebellious little child. Stop being selfish and do what is expected of you."

Rei froze at his words and turned her head to look out of the window as the inky black skeletal tree branches whizzed past. She felt like her world was collapsing around her. Walls of containment were being raised at her every turn there was no escape from her fate. His words echoed in her head 'do what is expected of you.' What was she expected to be? An Aristocrat. His wife. A mother. She shuddered.

"That's what was expected of Mini not me. I can't be her." She replied quietly.

Kaname squeezed her hand and her hand froze in his. She felt numb. This isn't how it should be.

"I know I'm sorry. You can't be her but you can be like her. Just try. Her duties fall to you now. You told me before you weren't a child any more so prove it."

He leaned close to her face and Rei's eyes widened. He wouldn't would he? She was frozen in shock. His lips met hers and she stayed completely still unable to comprehend what was happening. His lips were soft and it wasn't exactly unpleasant but there was no fire in the pit of her belly. She felt cold and sick. Zero. No this was wrong. She loved Zero. When Zero kissed her she felt alive Kaname's kiss was like a poison killing her slowly as it coursed through her veins. She put her hands on his chest regaining her senses and pushed him away firmly. He watched her intently saying nothing as she desperately wiped her hand across her mouth trying to rid herself of his taste. It was so different from his. It was sweeter and sharper. It wasn't right. It wasn't Zero.

"Why did you do that?" She asked her words still muffled against the back of her hand.

Kaname shrugged.

"I was wondering if I would feel anything."

Rei swallowed thickly.

"Did you?" She asked.

Kaname shook his head and Rei sighed with relief at least she wasn't alone.

"Me neither." She agreed.

They pulled up to Cross Academy. Kaname and Rei walked side by side an invisible wall between them.

"You need to stop seeing him if you want to at least try and make this work. I explained the situation as best as I could to Yuki this evening. She will no longer… be a complication."

Rei froze her cheeks flushing.

He turned to her his eyes narrowing as she made to deny him. Her words were silenced by his.

"Don't try and deny it. You're covered in his scent. Even your kisses taste like they belong to him."

Rei just looked at him her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say.

"I intend to return to my home over the holidays. I suggest you stay behind and – settle things with him. It will be your last real chance before he graduates and before you become my wife."

Rei felt her heart freeze in her chest and her stomach drop to her toes. Everything was falling apart and the life she wanted for herself was slipping through her fingers like water. She watched him go and as she was left alone in the dark silence of the night she thought about the future she was being forced into. Tears stung here eyes. It is your duty. As she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stop the wracking sobs from escaping she truly knew how it felt to have your heart torn in two and nothing could heal the deep ache within her. Thinking of Zero only rubbed salt in the wound. Her worst nightmare had been realised. She would be severed from him forever. Deep in her heart she had always known they would be but she had at least hoped fore a few more golden weeks, months even years maybe. But even that wouldn't have been enough. Even forever would not be enough not with him.

Rei paced in her room nervously and watched as all of the night class made their way across the courtyard into their waiting cars. The snow was beginning to drift against her window sill. It was so pure and white and beautiful. Aido was the only one who stayed behind with her. He was her bodyguard over the holidays making sure she didn't do anything…forbidden. The thought of him watching her every move made her skin crawl. She contemplated sneaking out but there was no point Aido would catch her. She and Zero had met every day over the past few weeks just like usual but he could tell there was something wrong. The guilt of keeping the truth from him was breaking her heart but she knew telling him the truth would hurt even more. He could taste the guilt and futility in her kisses. He always gazed at her softly asking her to tell him what was wrong but she couldn't. Her chest felt hollow as she thought of his violet eyes gazing into hers so tenderly. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She had spilled so many over the last few weeks. Knowing Zero he probably thought he was the cause of this change in her and that hurt her even more. She had to come clean. She knocked on Aido's door.

"We're going over to Master Cross'. I know you won't let me go alone so come with me. I have to tell him the truth."

Aido surprisingly said nothing and nodded. They walked over the fresh powder snow crunched beneath their feet. He kept looking across at her and when they were almost there he broke his silence.

"I'm sorry."

Rei halted at his words and threw him a surprised glance.

"What?" She asked softly.

"For everything that's happened. I never once understood you. How could you not love him? But I understand now. I know how it feels being told that the role you have to play isn't the one you want. That's something we both have in common at least."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. It meant a lot to hear those words. And to hear them coming from Aido of all people. She would become the wife of the man he loved. They both knew the pain of heartbreak they didn't need to see eye to eye to understand that. She embraced him impulsively and she felt his surprised arms slowly patting her back.

She pulled back giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks. And for what it's worth I'm sorry too."

He nodded and he offered her his arm which she took gratefully. As they approached Master Cross'. She gripped his arm tighter. Please give me the strength to do this.

She knocked the door and Yuki answered which she was a little relieved about until she saw the hurt look that passed across her eyes. She held the door open wordlessly. Yuki must think she was the ultimate life destroyer. And she had every right to think that. She was about to break the heart of one of the men she loved and was about to marry the other. She would understand if Yuki wanted to beat her into a bloody pulp and never see her again and she would let her. But Yuki was too nice to do that. She was a far better person than Rei deserved.

"Can we talk for a second in private?" Rei asked nervously.

Yuki nodded and told Aido to join Zero in the kitchen. She had to make this quick or Zero and Aido would kill each other. Master Cross was away on business so he couldn't even diffuse the situation. Yuki led her upstairs to her room. They waited just standing staring at one another in the awkward silence. Rei cleared her throat.

"Yuki. I'm sorry if there was any other way. This isn't what I want either." She said her voice soft and gentle.

Yuki crossed her arms across herself defensively.

"Then why can't you stop it? My heart is broken and you're going to break Zero's too. Why did you get close – if you knew this was going to happen? You lied to me. And to Zero." She said her voice fringed with barely subdued rage.

Rei felt the tears brim in her eyes and fall onto her cheeks before she could stop them. Yuki's face softened slightly but she stayed where she was arms crossed.

"I wish I could but it's time for me to do what is expected of me now." She said holding her gaze.

Yuki froze and Rei saw her own chocolate eyes fill with tears.

"That's- that's what he said to me that night. At the party. I was there. I saw you and Zero go into that room…why if you knew? Were you playing with him all along? Kaname wasn't enough for you?" She asked her voice wavering with emotion.

Rei flushed the tears flowing faster.

"No! You've got it all wrong Yuki. You have every right to hate me right now but I'm not a liar! You won't believe me but you at least deserve the truth. I didn't know not until the drive home that night. That's when Kaname told me. I had no idea. I knew something weird was going on but that's all. My heart broke as much as yours did that night. This isn't my choice. You know how I feel about Zero. I would never do that to him. I have never and will never love Kaname. I- I just wanted you to know that."

"But you're still marrying him." She said her voice softer now.

Rei nodded.

"Yes." She said weakly.

Yuki exhaled and opened the door signalling Rei to leave.

"Then we've said all that we have to say to each other."

Rei nodded feeling her stomach knot queasily with guilt. It would be a million times worse with Zero. She turned to her in the doorway.

"You have no reason to promise me anything. But please take care of him." She said softly.

Yuki nodded.

"I'll be here to pick the pieces up like always. Only if you take care of him for me." She said her voice rough with emotion.

They both nodded understanding one other perfectly. Each wanted to be where the other was but that was impossible so they had to make the best they could out of the fragments they'd been left behind.

She descended the stair case her fingers trembling and the tears flowing faster. She didn't have the strength to do this. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed Zero's hand before he even had a chance to turn around.

"We need to talk. Come with me." She said leading him out into the snow even although he only had a sweatshirt on.

Aido looked on with his mouth opened and Zero simply frowned wordlessly as she led the way. Aido made to follow them but Yuki stopped him with her fingers on his wrist.

"No. Let them have tonight."

Aido and Yuki watched from the door until their figures disappeared into the white.

They were practically jogging by the time they reached the Moon Dorm. She closed the door behind her shaking the snow flakes out of her hair. She allowed herself to look at Zero and it sent a spear of pain through her heart. He was so beautiful and how she wished he could be hers. His shirt was wet with snow and he was shaking. She began to lead him up the stairs and he tugged her hand back.

"What's going on? I know something's up. I can tell."

Rei nodded.

"I'll tell you just come to my room first." She said quietly.

Zero flushed but agreed hesitantly.

She sat on the bed gesturing to the spot beside her. He sat slowly his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart began to race and she felt sweat begin to form on her brow even though she was freezing. Tears filled her eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them but his fingers were there first a concerned look in his eyes.

"Tell me. If this is about that night if I took things too fast the-"

Rei smiled through her tears then. He was shattering her heart minute by minute. She placed her fingers over his lips.

"It was nothing you did ok. This is all my fault. Have you ever – ever had to do something you knew was wrong because you didn't have a choice?" She said sniffing between words.

Zero nodded. And moved his hand from her tear stained cheeks to her chin forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Every time I drink from you." He said his voice laced with regret.

Rei gasped and shook her head.

"No. That's different. My blood is yours. It is mine to give to whom I wish and I want you to have it."

Zero's cheeks flushed.

"It's the same. I'm still hurting you. I don't want to but I don't have a choice and that kills me. You shouldn't hurt the ones you love you should be able to protect them. I should be able to protect you."

Rei's heart thumped in her chest. Her tears froze on her cheeks. Love? Had she really heard that right? That was a bitter sweet arrow through her core. She wanted his love but she had to refuse it. She wasn't meant to have it. It could never belong to her.

"It doesn't hurt. I promise. Love…you can't - you can't love me." She said her chest physically constricting in pain as she said the words.

Zero smiled sadly.

"I wish I didn't love you because you deserve someone whole and someone good. But I do and that's something I do have a choice over. I'm bad for you and you have no idea how many times I've wished you'd push me away but it's too late now. My heart, whatever remains of it as black and shrivelled as it is, is mine to give to whom I wish. And I want you to have it."

Rei swallowed her heart leaping with joy and breaking all over again at his words. It was pleasure and it was pain. It always was with Zero.

"No. Don't. Don't say that. Why do you love me?" She said shaking him roughly by the shoulders almost angrily.

"Because-my whole life I've made myself a victim to other people's choices and I won't do it anymore. I know it's wrong and you deserve more, much more but who I love that's a choice that's all my own. So I won't say it since you asked me not to. But that doesn't mean it isn't true. I'll never stop no matter how much that disgusts you. And more important than any of that I love you because of who you are. You make me feel like I'm not a monster."

Rei embraced him impulsively burying her head in his neck. His words spoken in earnest had completely destroyed her. Zero held her tight. No. She was supposed to be pulling away not getting closer. He loved her. And he loved her for the person she really was not the person she pretended to be at the Society parties. He knew her.

"Disgusts me? Why would it? You're not a monster. I- I want you to say it again." She whispered against his beautiful firm chest.

She could feel his heart beating fast beneath her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

She felt warm and alive and beautiful. In that moment she didn't think of Kaname or the guilt or any of it. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

"Say it again." She asked.

Zero blushed.

"I love you."

Rei smiled as she let the joy of the fact that Zero loved her course through her veins. She let all of her fears and worries and doubts drift away. The truth could wait for now they had tonight. She kissed him fervently and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her just as hard back.

He broke apart breathlessly.

"Wait. What about what you had to tell me?"

Rei shook her head.

"It can wait. This won't."

Zero's eyes darkened as he let her push him back on the bed and they peeled each other's clothes off item by item. There was no awkwardness and no uncertainty this time.

She writhed beneath him. Their bodies were slick with sweat. He'd been patient and tender with her like before but this time she wanted all of him. Her heart raced. She was so afraid. This was forbidden. She shouldn't. But this was her choice and no one else's. She was tired of being a victim to other people's choices too. This was her choice and hers alone. He kissed her softly and tenderly despite the desire coursing through their bodies.

"I want you." She whispered in his ear when he released her mouth.

She hooked her feet behind his hips and watched his eyes widen in surprise and she smiled as his cheeks flushed shyly.

"Rei-we can't take it back. I'll wait for you. I want you to be sure this is what you want."

Rei looked deep in his eyes her heart fluttering wildly. Her smile widened.

"I know and I wouldn't want to take it back. I'm ready now. This is my choice. I love you and this is what I want."

Zero felt his heart swell in his chest. So she loved him too. He kissed her passionately. He'd never heard her say it out loud before and it sounded wonderful. It felt wonderful to be loved. He knew he was being selfish but for once in his life he had something worth living for. Something that was worth fighting for, something beautiful and pure. She had purified his soul. He pulled away hesitantly as his love clouded mind cleared slightly. He didn't want to taint her with his darkness.

"We need to be responsible about this."

Rei rolled her eyes he was just stalling.

"Look if you're trying to put me off it's not working. If you're trying to give me the safe sex talk Mini beat you to it like 10 years ago. She made me promise to go on birth control when I was 15. Mini took them too. She wasn't like what everyone thought. I never needed to take them but I did anyway to keep Mini happy, even after she…died."

Zero gazed at her evenly holding her tenderly.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just…afraid I guess. I'm me and you're you. Shouldn't you wait till you marry some aristocrat or something?" He asked.

Envy boiled in his veins at the mere mention of anyone else having her.

Rei paled as an unwanted image of her in a white dress letting Kaname's lips cover hers filled her head. Zero smiled even although jealousy bubbled in his stomach.

"There's time. I'll wait."

Rei pushed the images away and shook her head. No there wasn't. Don't think of that. It was now or never.

"No. I'm afraid too. But I'm more afraid not to do this. I know what I want. You. Let's not worry about that other stuff. Not tonight. Tonight there's just you. And me."

He was losing his reserve in the way her beautiful naked body slithered against his and the way her sweet mouth kissed his throat. She was cleansing the wounds where she'd bit him. He wanted to feel Rei there. He wanted her to bite him. His eyes opened at the revelation. He never thought he'd ever feel this way. Love did make you crazy he thought.

"If you're so sure then…bite me." He whispered.

Rei froze and pulled back her eyes wide. She placed her cool fingers over the spot her lips had been.

"What? I could never-"

He placed his thumb over her soft kiss bruised lips and she sucked on it lightly. She was driving him crazy.

"This is my choice. I want you to. She's the only one that bit me I want to remember you instead. Not her."

Rei swallowed thickly her cheeks flushed.

"But I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled against his thumb.

Zero smiled sadly.

"I knew you were lying. I know. I remember. But if you want me to make love to you then that hurts too. You're giving up so much for me, too much, so let me give you something too."

She huffed against his thumb. She pushed herself back from him slightly and pushed his head up in her hands.

"Are you still trying to make me change my mind? If you love them then the pain isn't really pain it's pleasure too. And I'm not giving anything up. I want you and I love you. Only you."

Zero's flush deepened at her tender words.

"Then show me." He said turning his head in her hands.

The movement exposed his tattoo and the pulsing vein beneath it to her. She was so thirsty. He'd distracted her from noticing before. She could feel him trembling. He was nervous and afraid.

"Don't be scared. Do you trust me?"

Her hands slipped to his shoulders and he nodded.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Zero screwed his eyes closed and Rei tentatively licked the vein with her tongue tasting salt and his skin before feeling the blood pulse beneath her mouth hot and heady. She kissed the spot and bit down as gently as she could. She moaned as the hot liquid swirled around her tongue and down her throat. It tasted of Zero and desire and love. She could feel his love for her flowing through her. He must have known how she felt for months. She blushed at the thought. It was beautiful. Blood tablets were nothing compared to this. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she felt his hands cradling her head. He wasn't shaking any more. She pulled back gently and felt him shudder.

"You love me." She whispered breathlessly.

Zero gazed into her eyes that had returned to hazel. Now she knew what he'd tasted these past few months.

"And you love me." He answered.

She blushed and nodded.

"Did it hurt?" She asked gently cradling his now healed bite in her hand.

He shook his head.

"Not with you. I understand now."

She swallowed thickly her heart racing as she wriggled beneath him. He gasped as his hardness brushed the heat of her centre.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.

Rei nodded. His eyes never left hers. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt his fingers twine in her hair the other clutching her hip as he entered her. She winced and screwed her eyes shut tight. She could feel him hesitating. She pushed her hips against his even though it hurt and she gasped in pain from the new sensation. Tears formed at her eyes. He kissed them away and they began to flow faster. No don't cry. He'll think it's because he's hurting you. She wanted this to last forever. It wasn't painful more uncomfortable. But it made her feel alive and connected. She would never feel this way again. She kissed him and he kissed her back hesitantly at first then harder. An aching need throbbed dull and hot inside of her. It was him. She needed to feel him move inside her. She could smell blood, her own, and when she pulled back his eyes were fading from purple to red. He closed his eyes a frown beaded with sweat on his brow. He was trying to control himself so hard because he didn't want to hurt her. He had nothing to worry about she was the one that was going to hurt him. She cradled his head in her hands and placed his lips at her neck as she wriggled her hips beneath his urging him to move. She felt his lips linger at her throat before he bit down and thrust out and back inside her. She gasped as she felt the pleasure of completion of being filled by Zero. It was beautiful and it was finite. She let her tears flow silently as he drank. They had tonight and she had to make it count.

She held him tighter as she tried to match the rhythm of her hips to his. He pulled back from her throat and groaned at the feeling of being inside her. Her lust and her love were mingling with his and he wasn't sure where one began and the other ended. Heart, body, blood and soul they were bonded. He kissed her greedily and felt her legs grip his hips tighter. If this was wrong then let them both be wrong for ever and ever he thought.

She could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach reignite fiercer than it had ever burned before. It always smouldered in his presence but this was different. She wished tonight could never end. Their movements became jerkier and clumsier as pleasure overtook their bodies. Rei arched her back meeting his thrusts and she felt her control slip. Her body was engulfed by warm pleasure. His blood, his lips, and his touch it all overwhelmed her like a giant wave. She cried out in a voice she wasn't sure was her own. In that moment she was transported to somewhere beyond the earth and she wished she could stay there with him forever. He held her as she shook it was like flying. And when she was flying none of her problems mattered but then she started to come back down and then the worries and reality started to seep back in. She held him closer willing him to keep her afloat. She heard him groan his release as he trembled in her arms. They stayed like that for a while in each others arms sticky and breathless as they fell back to earth. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but she knew she wanted to fly again. Even if it was only for tonight she would fly with him again. Tomorrow could wait. As she cradled his head on her chest and gazed out her window at the full moon she smiled sadly. The night was still theirs until the sun would inevitably rise and steal it away from them. She held him all the tighter willing the moon to stay in the sky forever.


	12. I let my heart go, it's somewhere down a

**AN:** Paramore Monster was definitely inspiration for this. Big thanks to ShadowsEdge96.

 **Chapter 12 – I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom.**

She lay in his arms watching the sun rise. This would be the last time. She'd been telling herself that every morning for the past week. The others would be back in a few days. She shuddered to think what would happen if they were found like this. Aido and Yuki seemed to be turning a blind eye at least. They'd managed to both largely avoid the outside world for a week but that had to end. Now. She'd let this drag on for far too long. Who was she really hurting by doing this? She could've ended things before things got complicated. Before she knew how good it felt to wake up in his arms, how good it felt to feel their bodies move together in the dark, how good it felt to love and be loved. But she hadn't. She'd started this and she could finish it. She'd said she didn't mind messy. Now things were messed up beyond all recognition and it was her duty to clean up.

"Zero." She whispered ruffling his hair lightly.

She blinked the tears away as she memorised every line of his beautiful face and the exact way he felt in her arms. He mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. She smiled sadly. She hadn't thought Zero would be so affectionate like that. But he was. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Zero was the one person she'd ever met that understood her and now she had to let him go.

"All right then. Just a little longer." She whispered laying her head against his chest and listening to the perfect lullaby of his heartbeat beneath her ear.

Zero watched Rei's eyebrows knit together in her sleep. She was dreaming. He hoped it was a good dream. She was in his arms. She felt so right in them that he never wanted to let her out of them. She'd rarely left them since they'd come here on that first snowy night a week ago. The snow storms had intensified. They'd watched them together from the safety and warmth of the other's embrace. They were safe here. But not for long. You have to let her go Zero. He held her tighter. It was almost dusk again. The days and the nights slipped by in bouts of passionate love making and peaceful sleep. A knock sounded on the door and Zero's heart leapt in to his mouth. Rei jumped awake instantly her eyes wide and panicked. They looked at each other fear in their eyes.

"It's Aido. There's some people coming here…Rei I think you'd better talk to them."

Rei frowned. Aido sounded worried. People? She unwillingly left Zero's arms and pulled on the jumper and jeans that were crumpled on the floor. Zero began to pull back the bed sheet but Rei folded it back shaking her head.

"No. Stay here."

Zero sighed and looked her stubbornly in the eye.

"I'm a hunter and just as capable as you are."

Rei smiled sadly.

"I know that. You really are infuriatingly stubborn. Is it so wrong of me to want to protect you?" She said sighing and blushing slightly as she watched him pull his trousers and shirt on.

They'd seen each other naked so many times but he still made her breath catch and made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Zero's eyes widened. She was so protective and caring. He'd shut himself away alone for so long that he'd forgotten how good it felt to let someone in.

Her fingers hesitated on the doorknob and her stomach clenched apprehensively. Something bad was coming she could feel it she glanced back at Zero his eyes told her he felt it too.

Aido blushed lightly as he looked between them.

"Do you really think bringing him is a good idea?" Asked Aido raising an eyebrow.

She heard Zero growl beside her but she squeezed his hand warningly. They couldn't afford to make enemies amongst themselves…for now at least.

"Zero is with me." She said firmly.

Aido bristled.

"B-but Lord Ka-"

"Isn't here. So in his absence I'm in charge. Who are these people did you see how many?" She asked whilst they walked swiftly down the stairs.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. It felt strange speaking to Aido like that but as Kaname's fiancée she did have power now. Zero gazed at her strangely and she knew it was because he had no idea she had so much power. If only you knew the reason behind this newly acquired power Zero. She felt sick at the thought of her fingers were still threaded through his. Traitor's fingers.

Zero felt his heart swell in his chest at her words. 'Zero is with me.' The way she'd said it so protectively and possessively made him feel so happy he thought he might burst. She wasn't embarrassed to call him hers. Zero was slowly noticing his self loathing crumble away piece by piece. Rei was to thank for that. He'd had no idea how powerful she was. He wondered how high in the aristocracy she truly was. To only be below Kaname she must be very high indeed. She never spoke about that part of herself and he never asked because it was a part she seemed to want to forget like his vampirism. Somehow when they were together those parts seemed to become insignificant details. She was sacrificing her entire future to be with him. That meant a lot.

"Not sure. A fair few I saw them coming from the tree line."

Rei nodded. They stepped outside the snow had stopped but they could smell it still in the air. They made their way towards the tree line in silence their boots cracking the icy skin on the old snow. Rei let her fingers slip guiltily from Zero's as a group of Vampires approached them. Rei tensed. This wasn't good. They stopped. Each group staring at o ne another. The group of Vampires all had sharp suits. Vampire Assosciation. Not good at all. Her heart was going so fast she thought she must surely die.

"May we help you?" She asked stepping forwards.

Her voice sounded surprisingly strong even though she was trembling. The Vampire at the front a tall man with perfectly straight brown hair smiled at her and extended his hand with an official document enclosed inside.

"We the Vampire Association are here to carry out an order of execution on Zero Kiryu for the murder of the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio."

Rei gasped and glanced back at Zero. He looked strong and perfectly calm. If only she could say the same.

"Excuse me but you are not in possession of all the facts. I witnessed the events you speak of and Zero Kiryu did not murder Shizuka Hio." She said taking another step forwards and crossing her arms.

The Vampire's eyes widened slightly but he remained calm.

"Such defiant words from one so young. We have to follow the orders we are given only a pureblood can nullify the contract."

Rei growled. This was all Kaname's fault. He'd killed Shizuka she was sure of it. And now he was gone and Zero was in trouble and she couldn't do anything about it.

"If you're here to kill me then kill me." Said Zero.

Rei's heart jumped into her throat as she watched the scene unfold. Zero freed Bloody Rose and aimed it at the vampire. The vampire smirked.

"Zero?! Nobody is killing anyone. If you need a pureblood to nullify the contract then you have to wait until Lord Kaname returns." She said her voice wavering slightly.

The vampire shook his head.

"Orders must be settled immediately."

He made to step towards Zero and Rei blocked his path.

"No."

She said angrily taking a swipe at him. He dodged and he took her wrist firmly in his hand bending it backwards. She winced and tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't cry out in front of him. He was strong he pushed her to the floor and she sat there cradling her wrist.

"If you touch her again you're dead." Said Zero venomously as he moved to stand at her side.

She gazed up at him in that moment completely awed. She'd never needed anyone before. He looked like a God so tall and strong and beautiful. And he was protecting and defending her. She didn't want to let him go.

"That's my line Zero. If you would be so kind as to avoid manhandling my fiancée in the future it would be much appreciated."

Rei froze. Kaname. She'd never been so happy and so sad to see him in her life. He would help Zero…wouldn't he? It was too late to tell him herself now. The truth in all its ugliness lay exposed before them all.

Zero tensed. Fiancée? He felt sick with rage and jealousy. He was lying. He gazed down at Rei who was gazing at him helplessly a guilty blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were filling with tears. Two words passed her lips barely a whisper in the night.

"I'm sorry."

Kaname and the rest of the night class interspersed amongst the Vampire Association. Kaname stepped forwards and extended his hand to Rei. She hesitated her eyes never leaving Zero's but she eventually took it in hers. His fingers were all wrong in hers as he pulled her up. She tried to wriggle her fingers out of his grasp but he tightened his grip. Her eyes fell from Zero's it hurt too much to look at him. She brushed the snow from her legs focusing on the patterns the melted snow had soaked into her jeans. She barely felt the cold. She couldn't feel anything.

"Pardon me Lord Kaname I was unaware."

Kaname nodded towards him.

"May I have a look at the order?"

The Vampire nodded bowing politely. Rei's anger surged. Kaname got everything he ever wanted so easily. No not everything she reminded herself. Not Yuki.

"I demand you revoke this order on the authority of the pureblood Kaname Kuran. It is understandable why Zero would want to kill Shizuka. The debt is repaid."

Rei's anger flared. He was saving Zero but not at the expense of the truth. She wanted to punch him.

The Vampire Assosciation begrudgingly tore up the order and melted into the night as quickly as they'd appeared.

The night class began to drift indoors sharing pointed glances between Rei, Zero and Kaname. They didn't need an audience. Zero looked at Rei and Kaname evenly ignoring the vile twisting sensations in his gut. They looked like a couple as they stood there hand in hand. Two aristocrats. They belonged together. Kaname hadn't been content with taking Yuki he'd taken Rei too. And Kaname was here to 'save him' again. Why didn't he just kill him already? Because he wants to make you suffer he thought. Death is easy. Death is painless. This hurt. How long had she been lying to him? Had every word out of her mouth been a lie? He'd thought he'd known her. He'd let himself get close to her. He'd made love to her, he'd given his heart to her and now he realised how much of a fool he'd been. You'll always be alone Zero. You were a fool to think otherwise. Kaname put his hand on her shoulder and Zero's blood boiled.

"I'll wait for you inside. I think you two have a lot to discuss."

Zero shook his head.

"I've got nothing I want to say to her."

It physically felt as if someone had knocked all the breath out of her lungs. The way he spoke and looked at her was as if he didn't know who she was at all. As if she meant nothing. His walls were building back up again brick by brick and she wouldn't be allowed inside them ever again. She didn't deserve to either. Kaname nodded and left them.

Zero turned from her. He couldn't look at her any more.

"Zero I-"

"Don't. Everything you've ever said has been a lie. I can't even look at you right now."

He could hear her sniffling. She had been so strong but the dam had broken. The sound made his heart ache. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. No. Let her drown in her tears. Even his head he couldn't commit to harsh thoughts about her. How do you stop loving someone?

"I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't…" She replied her voice breaking.

"How long?"

Rei's tears flowed faster. His voice was so bitter and emotionless. He wasn't her Zero any more perhaps he never had been. She hesitated swallowing the lump in her throat watching as the muscles in his back tensed.

"It doesn't matter. It'll probably be another lie. Lesson Learned." He said his voice raw and angry.

"Kaname told me about the plans after the Society party." She replied quietly.

Zero's hands tensed into fists.

"You knew all that time and you still let everything that we did together after that happen? How could you do that?" He asked emotion finally breaking into his voice.

"Because I didn't know how to stop loving you! I tried. But I can't. I won't."

Zero felt his heart twinge at her words. No don't let her in there again.

"Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

"No! How could you even think that?" She asked incredulously.

"Well…have you been with him?"

He turned to her his eyes looking at the dirt beginning to show beneath the pure snow under his boot.

Rei's anger ignited but the effect was dampened by her tears.

"You know I haven't! You were my first. It's always been you. How could you even think that?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think any more. Well if not for love then why?" He asked.

Jealousy gleamed in his eyes that were dark with rage and hate.

"Because we both have a duty to fulfil. Him as a pureblood and me as an aristocrat. Matches are picked on blood not love. It's my parents wish."

Zero shook his head anger flaring in his eyes as he shook her by the shoulders roughly.

"Don't give me this 'duty' bullshit! Why now? The Rei I knew wouldn't care what everyone thought."

Rei sobbed openly she couldn't hold back any more. He made her weak. His words hurt more than anything because they were from him and because they were true. His fingers were bruising on her shoulders. His gentle, familiar touch was lost to her now.

"She's gone Zero. It's time for me to accept responsibility starting now and be who my family expects me to be. I owe them that at least."

"I don't believe you. You don't owe them anything! Fuck them they don't know you like I do! What happened to pissing off Kaname and your parents?"

Rei's eyes widened as she looked into his. He really did understand her. No Rei.

"I-I can't. You don't believe me? What the fuck do you want me to say Zero. Will lies make this easier for you? Do you want me to say that I fucked him and that I never loved you? I need to stop being a kid and accept my fate and you… You need to accept yours."

She regretted the words the instant they left her mouth. She felt his fingers slip from her shoulders numbly. Yes Rei hurt him. Hurt him so he stops fighting for you. You don't deserve him.

"I've accepted my fate. I might be a monster but at least I'm not pretending to be something I'm not anymore."

Rei winced. That hurt. She'd prided herself in her honesty once. Not now. She wanted to tell him he wasn't a monster and hold him but she wasn't entitled to those privileges anymore.

"Then we understand one another perfectly." She said refusing to tear her eyes away from his.

She had no more tears left to spill. The silence raged on.

"Does Yuki know at least?" He asked.

She nodded anger flaring in her at the mention of Yuki. He still cared about her.

Zero was looking at her in a way that made her feel sick to her stomach. Suddenly the pain and sadness transformed into anger in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't look at me like that! I never loved Kaname it was always you but you loved her before you ever loved me if you ever truly did. Look me in the eye and tell me that there isn't a part of you that still loves her." She said her eyes boring into his.

His eyes faltered beneath hers. He didn't love Yuki in that way anymore. But it didn't matter he suddenly realised with startling clarity.

"None of it matters anymore. The trust is gone between us. Even if I tell the truth you won't believe me."

Rei bit her lip. He was right. But it hurt like jagged glass splinters through her bruised heart all the same.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Nothing. We have nothing left to say to each other. Maybe we were just using each other after all." He said coldly.

She wanted to deny it. Of course they hadn't her traitor heart still pounded for him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bared her fangs.

"You can't use something you never had Zero. I've always belonged to Kaname." Shouted Rei.

It was beginning to snow again.

Zero smiled bitterly willing away the rage and the heartache that flowed in him. Every time he'd been with her and he'd thought she'd been his, she'd been Kaname's all along. Just like Yuki. Her blood may have desired Zero but it belonged to Kaname.

"Then I hope you're happy with him."

The bitterness in Zero's voice made her feel cold not the snow.

"So that's it. You're giving up?"

Zero gave her a sad smile.

"You never gave up on me even when you should have walked away, but you gave up on yourself. They're trying to mould you into something you're not and I'm not going to stand her and watch so yeah I'm walking away. What's left here except broken promises and lies?"

He was going to leave. Rei desperately lunged forwards and gripped his arm. He paused before sighing and shaking her hand off.

"Don't." He said warningly.

She watched him disappear into the darkness rooted to the spot. The snow was falling faster now. She watched her breath mist as she exhaled shakily. Alone again. She sank into the snow her tears merging with the snowflakes. She didn't know how long she stayed there before she felt Kaname scoop her up into his arms. She was too numb and weak to fight against him so she just laid her head against his chest and let her tears soak through his coat.


	13. You gave Us Some Place To Go

AN: Thanks to ShadowsEdge96, IKhandoZataman and poetic star. Enjoy. This was sort of a difficult one for me. This will be the last chapter of this fic guys with only an epilogue to follow so I really hope you've enjoyed taking this journey with me. Thanks.

This chapter I'm listening to: Jimmy Eat World –You Me (Angels Lead You In).

 **Chapter 13 – You gave Us Some Place To Go I Never Said Thank You For That.**

Rei tapped her pencil against the paper. Master Yagari kept glaring at her but she ignored him. It had been a 6 weeks since that night in the snow. Since then Zero hadn't so much as glanced at her. She didn't blame him but she'd never known pain like this before and she never wanted to again. It was exam time and her marks had been falling steadily. She couldn't concentrate Zero's face and touch haunted her waking and sleeping. Kaname was being surprisingly nice and understanding. He must be hurting too. They had a formal engagement party coming up this evening and the mere thought of it made her stomach churn. She attempted to slip out of class amongst the others but Yagari called her name. She froze her heart racing.

"Rei. If your grades don't improve drastically I'm going to have to fail you. You were getting A's before the holidays. What's going on?"

Rei sighed. Please don't make me say it.

"I'll try harder." She said shrugging avoiding his gaze.

He groaned and awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is this about Zero?"

Rei's eyes flew up to his.

"Why? Has he asked about me? How is he?"

Her words came out in a rush her cheeks pink. Yagari shook his head exhaling deeply through his nose.

"I told him to back off. He's been acting weird. Weirder than usual I mean. It's tough for him dealing with having classes with his own twin and the vampire urges and whatever the hell kinda mess you got him into."

She wasn't even angry. She had gotten him into this mess. Her little act of kindness had been nothing more than cruelty.

Rei blushed as she lowered her gaze from his. Zero was hurting and he was alone. No he had Yuki.

She walked out into the chilly dawn air. There were only a few months until school was over. And until the wedding. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced across at Yuki who held her gaze. Zero wasn't there. They nodded at each other politely. She didn't head to the Moon Dorm. Kaname watched after her but said nothing. She walked towards the stables. She knew he went there often. She leant in the doorway watching him asleep on the hay. A moment's respite in this crazy world. He was so beautiful she couldn't believe that he had once been hers no matter how brief the time. He had been and she'd let him go. She walked towards the fiery tempered white mare. She usually never let anyone close except Zero. She walked towards her gently her head bowed.

"Lily. Take care of him for me all right." She said her voice soft and low.

Lily approached the edge of her stall and Rei tentatively brushed her fingers over the bridge of her nose.

"He means a lot to me you know but I can't protect him right now so you have to ok?"

Lily's black eyes were deep and soulful and full of understanding. She was being so timid. Not her usual self. Zero. That was why. Zero stirred in his sleep and woke suddenly. He'd dreamt of her again and now here she was with Lily. Maybe he was still dreaming Lily was never that docile.

"She's never that calm except when she's with me."

He said his vice still rough with sleep. Rei froze and Lily backed away slightly.

Rei shrugged. These were the first words they had spoken to each other in over a month and she didn't know what to say.

"She must like me then."

Like you did she added in her head. Zero nodded.

"So how have you been?" She asked awkwardly.

They were acting like strangers. They had given everything to each other and now there was nothing left. How could that be? Her heart still raced when she looked at him. He smiled sadly.

"Are we really going to do the awkward small talk thing?" He replied his voice weary and harsh.

Rei shook her head answering his sad smile with her own.

"Right. Sorry."

"I hear congratulations are in order – officially I mean."

Rei's heart sank. He really didn't care about her any more.

"Thanks." She said staring at the large ring on her finger self consciously.

It was large and cold. The diamond sparkled like ice crystals. Hard and impenetrable.

"I would've picked out something different." He said.

Rei raised her wide eyes to his. He had a blush across his cheeks. He'd thought about that?

"Oh yeah?" She asked playfully. Their easy banter returning for a moment.

Zero nodded.

"Yeah. I would have picked something simple and pretty that suited you."

Rei smiled sadly. She knew he would have picked out something she would loved.

"Well…See you around." He said with a tight smile.

Zero started to walk away before she could reply and she watched him go. What else could she do? She felt tears sting her eyes. No Rei you spilled enough tears over him. There weren't enough tears in the world for him.

Zero flopped down onto his bed and placed a shaking hand across his eyes. He still wanted her with all of his being. He'd tried to stop but he just couldn't. Green apples and soft skin. They would be at that party right now. Jealousy coursed through his veins. He froze as clarity descended upon him. She was doing this for her family not for her. If there was still a part of her, no matter how small that part was, that cared about him at all. He should fight for it. He should fight for her. What the hell was he doing just sitting here?! He'd never cared for anything as much as he'd cared for her. He loved her damn it! And he wasn't giving up on her. He'd been so afraid of being hurt and hurting her but he had nothing to lose now. He was going to fight for her. He flew to his wardrobe and pulled his coat on and descended the staircase swiftly before he had the chance to change his mind. Yuki grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Zero…"

"I have to go Yuki. If I don't…I'll always wonder what if?"

Yuki released his arm.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" She said quietly.

Zero nodded.

"Well then…you should go to her."

She said a tentative smile on her lips. Zero nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently. He turned his collar up and hastened over to the Moon Dorm. He heard the clinking of glasses and tinkling laughter with soft string music. He hesitated at the door. He could still turn back. The second he knocked on the door, there would be no going back. His fist shook as he raised it to the door then he paused and rang the bell instead. His heart was pounding. What the hell was he doing? He didn't belong at an Aristocrat party. He smiled neither did she.

Ichijo answered the door. His green eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, hello Zero. Won't you come in?"

Ichijo opened the door for him. He hadn't expected that warm a welcome. He hadn't expected a welcome at all. They were obviously just trying to keep things civil. Whispers began to filter through the room. Zero felt doubt course through his veins. This was beyond crazy. Of course she didn't love him she was marrying Kaname Kuran. He was going to turn back around but then he saw her. She'd once described it as being paraded around like a china doll and that's what she was now. Her hair was long enough to be twisted into an updo now. She had on an emerald fishtail gown. She looked beautiful but she didn't look like her. Her hand with the huge diamond rested stiffly in the crook of Kaname's arm as they worked the room and people offered their congratulations. He needed to talk to her. He had to get closure on this. One way or another. His heart might break again. But she was worth it. He made his way towards them.

Rei's face ached from all the fake smiles and her head ached from all the pins holding her unruly hair up. This was just the worst. Her parents looked so proudly at her from across the room. She felt sick. She gulped down her champagne. Her heart skipped a beat. Zero. What was he doing here? He was walking towards them. Her heart was racing her palm felt sweaty on Kaname's suit jacket. She felt him tense slightly.

"We need to talk." He said his eyes never leaving Rei's.

Rei blushed and she felt Kaname tense even further.

"O-k" Said Rei hesitantly.

Kaname frowned at her warningly.

"Stay in sight. Don't sneak off." Said Kaname to both of them.

Rei nodded and followed Zero. There were some whispers but she shut them off. He was actually here. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. They walked out onto the balcony. Zero tensed his hands on the railing. He was too afraid to look at her for fear of losing his nerve.

"You don't need to do this. I know you're not happy."

Rei gasped and looked across at Zero. His face was hidden by his silvery hair.

"What?" She asked her voice shaking.

"If you loved him that's different – but you don't and this – all of it isn't you. You were beautiful without all this stuff."

"But I have to –"

"No. You don't. It isn't selfish to want to be happy. You deserve that. And if they can't see how unhappy you are then they're not worth it. I'm sorry I waited so long to say anything I was just scared I guess but I have to know now. If I don't I'll always wonder. If you ever cared for me and if you care for me still then I'll fight for you. I love you and I'm not giving up. You've given up on yourself but I won't. You taught me that. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise that."

Rei felt her heart warm in her chest. Every single beautiful word from his lips coursed through her veins like pure joy. He still loved her.

"Zero of course I still love you but-"

Zero glanced at her then his eyes dark with emotion and he tentatively enveloped her in his arms. She gripped his waist tightly. Oh how she'd missed his embraces. He was so warm and his comforting scent filled her nostrils.

"Then that's all I need to know. I can't stay at Cross Academy and neither can you. Come away with me."

Rei pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"But how? You're a Vampire Hunter and I'm…me."

Zero brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertip.

"We'll make it work. I'm scared too but I'm more scared of walking away and always wondering what might have been if I'd just been a little braver."

"How, When, Where?" She asked eagerly her eyes shining.

Zero smiled and held her to him again.

"As soon as possible. There's a few places we could go. I'll always get work."

Rei nodded against his chest. She didn't want to think of his 'job' but it was the only way this could work.

"How do we tell those people in there?" She asked nervously.

"We don't."

Rei shook her head and pulled back.

"I'm done with keeping secrets. If they can't accept me. And they can't accept you. Then they're not worth it. You're right."

She stood up on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Oh how she'd missed those lips. It was strange it had been a little over a month but it felt as if they were right back where they left off. This was real and it was worth fighting for. It was worth everything.

"Come on." She said tugging his hand as she led him back inside. She could feel their eyes on them.

She picked up her champagne glass and tapped her spoon against the side until everyone looked across. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was so dry. For a moment she feared she wouldn't be able to speak. Zero squeezed her hand reassuringly. And she gazed into those lavender eyes she'd missed so much. This was for him not them. She didn't break his gaze.

"Excuse me – I – I have something I need to say. For so long I've felt like I didn't belong. I tried so hard for my parents and for Mini but this-this isn't who I am. I'm not afraid to be who I really am anymore. Because of this person beside me. He loves me for who I am not what I am and- and I love him for that."

Shocked whispers resounded around the room. Her parents approached her and whisked her away her fingers desperately latching onto Zero.

"No. Where I go. He goes." She said defiantly. Her father huffed angrily but dragged them both to a small room off to the side.

"Do you mind telling us just exactly what this little stunt was about? We thought you were over this rebellion stuff." Said her mother tersely.

"It wasn't a stunt. I love him. And I'm sorry he's not the one you want me to marry but your opinions won't change how I feel."

Her father massaged his temples.

"You can't be serious? He's a Vampire Hunter and a filthy level D at that…you know what will happen. When? How?" Her father asked incredulously his voice laced with disgust.

Rei's face hardened.

"I am well aware. If you're asking me to make a choice then I choose him. It'll always be him. I was too afraid before but not anymore. I know this is hard to understand but it's how I feel and if you love me even a little bit then you'll let me go."

Her mother worried her lip.

"Pumpkin, you're young and we know you have crushes and sometimes-"

"This isn't a crush." She said her voice calm and even.

"What exactly have you done to my daughter?" Asked her father turning on Zero suddenly.

Zero blushed and so did Rei.

"Don't answer that. He didn't do anything. I love him and that's all that matters will you really make me marry Kaname just out of duty?"

"We married out of duty." Said her father stiffly.

Rei had thought as much but hearing the truth as blunt as it was made her feel queasy. How could anyone marry out of duty?

"I know I'm not who you want or what your daughter deserves but I do love her and I promise to honour and protect her for as long as she wants to stay by my side."

Her father growled but her mother placed a calming hand on his elbow.

"We can't say we support this but you're our daughter and if this is what you want…"

Rei smiled.

"Yes it is."

"Then, good luck pumpkin. I never once understood you Rei. I'm not going to come between you and your happiness." Her mother said with tears in her eyes. Rei sighed with relief and flung her arms around her mother impulsively. She hugged her back tight. Her father gave her a steely look and Zero a steelier one.

"You don't have my blessing but I have the feeling that won't stop either of you." He said his voice full of resignation.

Rei kissed him on the cheek gently and laced her fingers with Zero's.

"Let's go." She said softly.

Zero nodded.

They made their way back to the main room avoiding the stares and whispers.

Rei approached Kaname and embraced him gently.

"I forgive you. Now go get her. Be happy." She whispered in his ear as she slipped the ring in his palm.

She gave a nod to the partially shocked night class before grabbing Zero's hand and walking into the chilly night air. They were free. She filled her lungs with air and laughed. She'd never felt so strong. So alive. With Zero by her side they were invincible.

Master Cross gave them both a surprised look as they explained to Yuki and himself. Master Cross smiled and embraced Zero and Rei.

"You have my blessing." He said joining their hands beneath his. Rei and Zero smiled at one another.

Yuki embraced them both a wide smile on her lips.

"It's about time. Stay safe and don't be strangers. Are you both going right now?" Yuki asked.

Zero nodded. Yuki laughed taking Rei by the hand.

"I have some more…appropriate travel clothes you can borrow."

Rei smiled and nodded gratefully.

Yuki left her a jumper and a short woollen plaid skirt. Rei had managed to sneak her boots beneath her dress much to Ruka's chagrin. She changed and grinned as she shook her hair out and looked in the mirror. She was already starting to look more like herself. She caught Yuki's hands at the door.

"Thanks for everything Yuki. Go get him. Fight for the man you love. He's all yours. And I promise to take care of Zero." She whispered as she embraced her fully.

Rei pulled back. Yuki blushed and bit her lip nervously. But she nodded. Rei descended the stairs and her heart leapt as she realised it was her that Zero was waiting for.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied taking his hand.

As Rei leant against Zero's shoulder feeling the warmth and his musky scent wrap around her like a blanket she thought back to their first meeting. She'd known even then that he was the one. She was scared but she was excited too to begin this new adventure with Zero. As the train pulled out from the station they watched Cross Academy disappear in front of their eyes. They were onto the next chapter in their lives now. Zero bent his head downwards and captured Rei's lips. They didn't have to hide any more. He pulled her close and then placed a chaste kiss into her apple scented curls. He was so happy he could die. Life doesn't always turn out the way you expect it to. Sometimes it turns out even better.


	14. Get Drunk On The Good Life

**AN:** Well guys it is with bittersweet sadness that I say goodbye to Zero/Rei for now. I felt it was time for their story to come to an end even though I could forever about this couple. I just wanted a chance to end it properly without other commitments getting in the way leading me to leave this unfinished. This one's for ObsidianSunlight for her super sweet review.

During the time gap Zero and Rei have been adjusting to life on the road and vampire hunting whilst discreetly keeping in contact with Yuki and Master Cross.

This chapter I'm listening to The Chainsmokers – Roses.

 **AN** (9/2016) On this story's one year anniversary I've just finished editing this. Haha until next time beautiful people.

 **Get Drunk On The Good Life I'll Take You To Paradise.**

 **4 years later.**

Rei smiled as she stretched her hand out and admired the way the delicate silver band wrapped around her finger. The deep purple amethyst in the centre reminded her of his eyes. She blushed. Was it possible to be too happy? Rei couldn't believe how much that ring felt so right on her finger and how wrong Kaname's had felt. She couldn't stop looking at it. She'd never thought she'd ever find someone that she could build a life with. As she lay in Zero's arms his bare chest pressed against her back feeling his steady heartbeat she knew this is what it meant to be truly happy. From the outside what they had may not look so great. Constantly on the move, living their lives in the shadows, they would never have a 'normal' life but then neither Zero or Rei had ever really had 'normal'. This was their 'normal.' She knew Zero still felt guilty about not being able to give her the things he thought he should. But Rei didn't want those things. Zero had given her the one thing that was most special to her in the entire world – himself.

Zero stirred behind her and kissed her shoulder blade gently. She felt a pleasurable shiver run up her spine.

"Why are you awake?" He asked his voice husky with sleep.

Rei smiled shyly.

"I'm too excited." She said gripping his hand in hers.

She felt their silver bands catch against one another's and thrilled at the feeling.

Zero chuckled.

"Why? We already got married."

Rei sighed and turned to face him.

"Yes but this is the first time we're actually meeting people as you know…husband and wife."

Zero rolled his eyes but she didn't fail to notice the way his cheeks flushed boyishly.

"It's only Yuki and Master Cross."

"And Kaname…and my mum and dad." Rei added her stomach beginning to churn nervously.

"Well they already know so relax. If you cared about what they thought you wouldn't be with me."

Rei pressed her face to his chest.

"I know. But I'm still nervous."

Zero tensed slightly beneath her and she pulled back to look at his face. He looked calm but she could tell he was thinking deeply. They'd been together long enough for her to tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked her fingers tenderly caressing his tattoo in a now familiar gesture.

Zero rolled onto his back his eyes flickering closed. His body relaxed slightly at her touch.

"It's nothing." He said dismissively.

Rei groaned.

"Don't shut me out. You're my husband, have you already forgotten those vows we took last week? Whatever it is – tell me." She said softly as she crawled on top of him to see his face clearly.

Zero's eyes flickered open and he cradled her warm hands to his face. Oh how he loved those fingers and her concerned hazel eyes. Her warm skin pressed against his perfectly in the darkness. He loved all of her more than it was possible to love anyone but was it enough?

"Maybe-Do you ever think about…what would have happened if-"

Rei shook her head and placed her finger over his lips. She had the feeling he'd wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it. Have you any idea how crazy you sound right now? I bound myself to you heart, body and soul. You've given me everything. Happiness, love and a home."

Zero swallowed and cast his eyes away shyly.

Rei smiled.

"This isn't exactly a home." He said as he looked around the room.

They were currently renting a small flat that was badly in need of redecorating but they would be on the move soon again. She didn't care.

"Zero, anywhere you are is my home." She said as she leant down to capture his lips before he could retort.

She pulled back when she felt his hands gently run through her curls that were short and unruly once more.

"Forever." He mumbled against her throat.

"Forever." She whispered back.

He pulled her in for a kiss and they let their bodies join beneath the sheets. They had all the time in the world just to worship one another. No one could tear them apart. Not now. Not ever.

The next morning Rei begrudgingly rolled off of a very naked and a very beautiful Zero.

She dressed and popped a blade in her boot.

Zero raised his eyebrows.

"We're not working this weekend you know." He said smiling.

"You never know." She replied shrugging.

She always had Zero's back. She'd refused to let him hunt alone. They were together now. He'd fought for her so now she was going to fight alongside him forever. As strange a set up as it was they made it work. Being married to Zero and working with him was the most exciting adventure Rei had ever dared to dream about. Zero was the greatest adventure she'd ever dared to dream about and she couldn't wait for them to continue on their journey as husband and wife.

They boarded the train and as they sat holding hands Zero watched their silver bands glisten as the sunlight streamed through the window. He gripped her hand tighter. He would never let her go again. He never had to.

"So um-you know how I said I wrote to Yuki to say we wanted to visit because we felt bad about not having any wedding guests except Yagari as a witness?"

Zero nodded his fingers tensing around hers. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"Well that was only half true. The truth is Yuki is sort of celebrating her own thing tonight."

Zero gazed at her steadily and Rei bit her lip nervously.

"She didn't know how to tell you…she and Kaname are… getting engaged."

Zero froze. She'd chosen a public place on their way to Yuki's so he couldn't get too crazy or back out of going. So much for husbands and wives not keeping any secrets.

"Rei give me the knife in your boot."

Rei's eyes widened as she watched the woman across from her hide behind her paper.

"What? Why?" She whispered.

"So I can kill Kananme."

Rei squeezed his hands.

"Are you crazy?! Look I know you don't like him and I know this situation is really messed up but Yuki loves him and he loves her and that's all that matters. She'll be crushed if she doesn't have your blessing. I mean Yuki always supported us even after I really screwed things up." She said gently.

"You didn't screw anything up! _He_ did! I mean how are they even going to make this work?" He replied sceptically.

Rei crossed her arms defiantly.

"Are _we_ seriously having this conversation? All of that is in the past. We're together now. That's their business and we made this work so…" She added with a blush on her cheeks.

Zero sighed. He hated how right she was all the time.

"Fine."

Rei flung her arms around him and littered his face in kisses causing the woman across from them to slink away horrified.

"But just to be sure you still have that knife right?" He asked embracing her and inhaling her apple scented curls.

Rei wanted to scold him but she laughed as she clutched him tighter. Zero cradled her in his arms long after he felt her drifting off to sleep. This was happiness. This was forever. He hadn't known at the time when she'd come tumbling into his life like a pinwheel just how important she would become to him. He didn't believe in destiny or any of that stuff but he believed that Rei had come into his life when he'd been on the brink. She'd saved his life and he guessed in an odd way he'd saved hers too. Rei pulled Zero closer as she slept. This was the only the beginning of their forever.

AN: Thankyou so much to everyone that has taken this journey with me. It's only my first completed fic and I look forward to taking more journeys with you all in the future.


End file.
